Pecatus
by Roonil W
Summary: Draco havia tido o que merecia, uma vida subalterna. Mas alguém mais não estava satisfeito com seu destino. Pode o pecado desafiar e corrigir ao mesmo tempo dois homens?. escrita para o III challenge slash do grimm. SLASH. DracoRon.
1. Lost

**Autor:** RoonilWazlib**  
Título**: Pecatus**  
Capa: **http : / img172 . imageshack . us/img172/8449/pecatusuj8 . png (tirem os espaços :D)**  
Sinopse:** Draco havia tido o que merecia, uma vida subalterna. Mas alguém mais não estava satisfeito com seu destino. Pode o pecado desafiar e corrigir ao mesmo tempo dois homens?**  
Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Ronald Weasley**  
Classificação**: NC-17**  
Gênero:** Drama/Romance**  
Spoilers:** Pós-Relíquias da Morte**  
Notas:**  
- Gentilmente e lindamente betada por Mandy XD, a melhor beta do mundo evah.  
- Capa desenhada por Deadpig e editada por Rapousa (a phodona).  
- Todos os seis capítulos da fic foram escritos inspirados em músicas da banda ColdPlay (uma música por capítulo). Os trechos podem ser conferidos á cada começo de capítulo, e quem quiser mais informações sobre a banda, pode entrar em contato comigo através de reviews ou mensagens, terei um grande prazer em dar mais informações sobre essa banda HIPER cool.  
- Participante do **III Challenge Slash do Grimmauld Place**, que além de seguir (ou pelo menos tentar x.x) o tema _criatividade_, foi escrita (ou pelo menos esboçada x.x) segundo a _linha _citada abaixo.  
- Mais um auto-desafio que eu tento vencer. Escrever um Draco digno de Draco. xD E juntar amantes impossíveis (na verdade, nem tanto assim).  
- Sim, eu gosto da Mione.

* * *

**_"Porque quem gosta de maçãs, irá gostar de todas. Porque todas são iguais." (A Maçã – Raul seixas)  
_**

* * *

_  
para Lelyinthesky, a musa do pós-guerra._

* * *

___Just because I'm losing  
Doesn't mean I'm lost  
Doesn't mean I'll stop  
Doesn't mean I would cross..._

___(Só porque estou perdendo  
Não significa que eu esteja perdido  
Não significa que eu irei parar  
Não significa que eu deva me render...)_

**I. Lost**

Caminhou pela estrada de pedra escura até visualizar a carroceria em péssimo estado ao longe. Aproximou-se lentamente, observando todo o ambiente a sua volta, as pessoas entrando e saindo dos becos ao lado, o barulho de passos, ruídos, vozes. E, logo após dois homens passaram rapidamente pelo meio da rua carregando uma grande pilha de caixotes, o ruivo pôde vê-lo.

Séculos. Era esse o período de tempo que Ron imaginava ter visto o rapaz, há séculos.

- Abra a caixa, imbecil! – A voz era inconfundível. – Não tente me enganar, já lhe avisei. Essa safra ordinária do ano passado não me engana, onde estão meus treze anos?

O tom ameaçador deveria aparecer em conjunto com a imagem de alguém superior, bem vestido, sério, armado. Mas Ronald surpreendeu-se quando avistou Malfoy, o corriqueiro da escola, trajando roupas de alfaiataria, mas simples, segurando a mão não uma arma, mas sim uma garrafa de um vinho importado, ameaçando seu revendedor, um homem gordo e feio que fechava a cara para o loiro.

Parecia que Draco estava fazendo negócios com o carregamento de bebidas, mas o homem tentava empurrá-lo um carregamento com bebidas alteradas, tanto os rótulos quanto os conteúdos.

A aparência de Malfoy trazia dúvidas a Ronald: Se o loiro estava trabalhando como um condenado ou estava condenado ao trabalho indesejado. Sua pele continuava pálida como sempre, seu rosto aparentava traços de fundo pesar, seus cabelos, levemente compridos, continuavam penteados em um alinhamento perfeito, estava mais encorpado, mais homem. Talvez andara fazendo exercícios, talvez andara batendo em mendigos pra extravasar sua raiva. Patético, pensou Ron; e seu coração ardeu com esse pensamento.

- Cuidado com esse homem, senhor. – Disse o ruivo para o homem gordo quando se aproximou. O rosto magro, ostentando olhos vivos, encarou-o.

- Vou levar uma caixa de doze unidades somente pra contentar os vagabundos. – Largou a garrafa de qualquer jeito no colo do homem e, com um gesto da mão direita, mandou-o se afastar. – E volte com bebidas modificadas pra ver aonde vou enfiá-las em você! – Lançou para o homem que saía acuado, ainda de costas.

- Eu falei que era pra ter cuidado. – Ron abriu um sorriso amarelo. Parecia que ia ser mais difícil do que pensara.

- Então, Ronald Weasley veio para seu primeiro dia de novo emprego, que honra! – O loiro começou a caminhar lentamente pela calçada, as mãos nos bolsos, o olhar distante.

- È, a honra deve ser toda sua mesmo. Afinal de contas, você é o dono da espelunca. – Ron acompanhava-o.

- E você obedecerá às ordens do dono da espelunca.

- Você está se divertindo, não? – Ron parou seu caminhar de repente. – Você sabe muito bem o porquê de eu estar aqui, não sabe? Acho que...

- Weasley, ainda não chegamos no bar, ainda não começamos o trabalho, logo não precisamos conversar, o.k? – Draco disse-lhe exatamente quando o relógio marcou quatro horas da tarde e um vento frio inundou a rua, estavam num rígido inverno.

Ron permaneceu calado, digerindo sua recente pontada de raiva. Sabia que aquele serviço não prestaria, não se permitiu esforçar-se: apostou consigo mesmo que não suportaria dois dias. E de fato, foi o que aconteceu.

* * *

No mesmo dia, às seis horas, tomou a poção Polissuco como combinado e transformou-se no trouxa de quem havia furtado os fios de cabelo sorrateiramente. Olhou-se no espelho. Moreno, alto, atlético, face de traços fortes, sobrancelhas grossas, nariz pontudo, olhos verdes, sorriso encantador.

Já havia se disfarçado centenas de vezes durante todo o árduo curso de auror, mas gostava particularmente daquele trouxa. Havia o visto pela primeira vez durante um inverno em que refugiou-se num bar trouxa, por causa da tormenta perto do Natal. O homem em questão estava rodeado de amigos, bebendo, rindo, galanteador, era o centro das atenções. Fora uma das poucas pessoas que Ron reconheceu ser popular e legal ao mesmo tempo apenas de olhar. Conseguir uma mecha de cabelos do homem logo depois e fora presumidamente fácil.

O ruivo possuía em casa uma certa "coleção" de disfarces, fios de cabelo, para as mais diversas ocasiões. Para aquela missão atual em especial, escolheu Josh, como o tal trouxa chamava-se. Sua tarefa seria simples, de certa forma, se não houvesse o grande empecilho: Draco Malfoy.

O orgulho inabalável pendurado na ponta do nariz do rapaz, o ar de autoridade e a língua sarcástica acompanhada de uma voz arrastada e debochada continuavam fixamente entre as características detestáveis de Malfoy.

Mesmo após a guerra, após o escândalo e todos os boatos que levaram o nome dos Malfoys à lama, mesmo após toda vergonha que sentiu, Draco continuou ostentando a inatingível imagem de superioridade que projetava para qualquer um que conhecesse ou se relacionasse. Demorou muito para conseguir um bom emprego, e mais alguns anos para saltar de garçom para dono do Cabeça de Javali.

Estava acostumado desde pequeno com pessoas dos mais horripilantes tipos e rostos, não negou quando lhe fora oferecido, como a um mendigo, a vaga de garçom. Sorte ou azar, o dono sumiu, outros até dizem que morreu, mas o fato é que Draco legalmente começou a tocar os negócios do bar, conhecido por sua fama de "barra pesada" em Hogsmeade.

Talvez, com aquela posição miserável na sociedade, lidando com figuras das piores espécies, aprenderia a conter seu ego inflamado. Só talvez. Todos perceberam logo que Malfoy era mais que um sobrenome, era um estilo de vida, alguns diziam "uma praga!".

Ron teria que adaptar-se ao ambiente e identificar certos traficantes, que segundo o chefe dos aurores, Justin McCraker, estariam planejando uma grande negociação ilegal de poções proibidas; e a sede dessas reuniões de tráfico se centralizava em um único lugar: o bar "barra pesada".

Era como um curso intensivo aquele trabalho de espionagem, uma vigilância incansável, uma observação sagaz, e obviamente, um disfarce perfeito. E, para acobertar o novo garçom e guardar seu segredo, Draco recebeu uma intimação do Ministério. Aquele assunto era sigiloso ao extremo, fora caso até de Voto Perpétuo. A parte de Draco no plano era: guardar o segredo do disfarce de Ron e auxiliá-lo no serviço de camareiro e garçom do bar, bem como ser o alerta caso algo acontecesse ao ruivo.

A missão era de conhecimento apenas de Ron, o auror McCraker, o chefe dos aurores e organizador da missão e Draco, a testemunha e auxiliar do plano. Tudo fora muito bem planejado, calculado, encomendado. O ruivo sentia os joelhos tremerem várias vezes nas últimas horas, mas seguia em frente. Dormira quase nada nos últimos dias, mas sentia-se pronto para desvendar a rede de tráfico e prender todos os infratores, afinal de contas, a espionagem no bar, as escutas das conversas e a observação dos bandidos seriam apenas uma pequena parte do plano, mas era totalmente necessário para o resto da missão ser desenvolvido perfeitamente.

Claro que, inicialmente, relutou contra o fato de dividir um segredo e conviver diariamente com Malfoy mas "tudo era para um bem maior", como havia estudado tanto nos manuais de aurores. Nem Hermione, nem Harry sabiam de nada. Apesar de ser um auror altamente qualificado, Harry estava em missões mais perigosas ao sul das Américas e demoraria meses para voltar.

Desceu as escadas calmamente dando uma última olhada no pequeno quarto improvisado para ele no sótão.

- Está se rebelando contra a tradição familiar, Weasley? Onde estão as madeixas ruivas? – Draco disse enquanto saia de um aposento e entrava em outro.

- È, por que você é a melhor pessoa no mundo para falar sobre família, não? – Ron respirou fundo.

- Não. – Disse com ar entediado, enquanto flutuava copos de várias formas da secadora até o compartimento abaixo do balcão. Ron pode ter uma visão geral do bar quando saiu pela porta da cozinha, encaminhando-se para o balcão, ao lado de Malfoy.

- Bom, o bar abrirá logo. Haja o que houver, não fique parado ou andando pra cá e pra lá como uma barata tonta, atenda os clientes e basta. – O loiro soou impaciente.

- Ótimo, Malfoy. Mas estou aqui justamente para aprender a atender certo um cliente. – Ron girou os olhos.

- Não precisa atender certo. – Draco imitou-o num falsete exagerado. – Só basta vender bebida até ter que carregar o corpo do bêbado pra fora daqui. Eles não se importam com seu sorriso. – Não pôde deixar de sorrir debochado.

- Quer saber? Dane-se! Vou fazer meu trabalho o mais discretamente possível e ponto. – Ron sentiu as orelhas queimarem enquanto tirava as cadeiras de cima das mesas e as posicionava de maneira certa.

Anos! Quase sete anos desde a última vez em que se viram e o maldito continuava insuportável da mesma forma. Ele sabia que havia tentado ser amigável, Ron realmente tentara. Mas era quase impossível. Quase.

- Brilhante, Weasley! – E com essas palavras, abriu as portas para a rua com um movimento de varinha.

Seu trabalho estava sendo deveras simples. Pegar bebidas, acertar as contas, limpar as mesas rapidamente, providenciar cadeiras, lavar copos em massa e, é claro, atender as diversas figuras que despontavam da noite gélida para dentro do pub.

- Parece que alguém fracassou. – Foi a primeira coisa que Malfoy disse depois de horas de silêncio.

- È melhor você morder a língua, Malfoy. – Disse Ron num sussurro.

- Sério? Por que ainda não vi você tentando identificar algum criminoso super perigoso, aliás, como você faz pra perceber? Pela bebida que ele pede? Se pedir firewhisky é traficante, se pedir vinho é assassino, se pedir...

- Não devo satisfações do meu trabalho pra você. – Ron deu a volta no balcão e preparou-se para servir várias garrafas numa mesa próxima.

- E se eu te falar que quem você procurava acabou de sair? – lançou-lhe.

- Como? – Ronald olhou-o assustado.

- Exatamente isso que você ouviu. Acabei de presenciar. – Draco empinou o queixo.

Então Ron dobrou seus lábios em uma careta engraçada e logo gargalhou intensamente chamando atenção de algumas pessoas a sua volta. Draco amarrou a cara e entrou pra cozinha.

A madrugada chegou trazendo mais frio e levando mais pessoas bêbadas para a rua escura, longe do bar barulhento. O lugar aconchegava agora umas cinco pessoas, dispostas em três mesas diferentes.

Ron aguçou os ouvidos quando ouviu ao longe a palavra "Ministério" e tratou de passar perto da mesa onde um homem magro, de rosto comprido e cabelos escorridos falava sozinho. Ofereceu mais uma bebida e, enquanto pegava a garrafa vazia a um canto da mesa, observou dois copos próximos do homem; apertando o olhar rapidamente para o lado, identificou um vulto com mesma textura e cor dos objetos atrás do mesmo: a parede, uma outra cadeira e a janela.

Alguém estava usando um feitiço de desilusão.

- Conhece? – Ron apontou para a mesa ao longe.

- Qual é, idiota. São Roger e Serpio. – Draco disse enquanto recolhia tralhas de cima da pia da cozinha, espiando pela porta o homem supostamente sozinho e o vulto quase invisível.

- Reconheceu dois criminosos? – Ron perguntou debochado.

- Weasley, seu retardado, preste atenção se conseguir. Não comece a duvidar da minha capacidade de observação, entendeu? – Draco disse ameaçadoramente. – Não pense que fiquei apenas vegetando todos esses anos trancafiado aqui dentro!

- Isso é uma ameaça, então? – Ron coçou o queixo trouxa que continha uma pequena covinha.

- Entenda como quiser. – Draco espiou mais uma vez. – E eles não são criminosos, são gays.

- O que? – Ron permaneceu estupefato.

- Gays, Ronald. Você não sabe o que são... – Malfoy começou.

- È claro que sei! – Ron disse atrapalhado. – Mas... Mas como você sabe?

- Sabendo, oras. – Draco voltou a seus afazeres, Ron seguiu-o.

- È, imaginei. – Lançou uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Cala a boca, Weasley. – Malfoy encarou-o bruscamente. – Eu sei disso por que Roger balança levemente os quadris quando anda e por que seus pés permanecem retos e não um tanto tortos pro lado externo das pernas.

- E você fica olhando ele caminhar?

- Santa ignorância, Weasley. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei com essa palhaçada toda. – Draco disse raivoso, controlando-se para não atacar o outro.

- Quem sabe estava no lugar onde você ficaria se não concordasse e...

- Chega! – Draco saiu espumando da cozinha. – Cansei de aturar pobretão metido a besta só por que virou auror e tem uma missão. Volte pra lá e ache logo esses seus criminosos e suma daqui!

- Você gostaria de repetir isso para McCraker? – Ron disse calmamente. Draco bufou e sumiu pela porta. – E é Holloway, Josh Holloway é meu nome. – Gritou enquanto voltava para o balcão.

Ron esperou todos irem embora horas depois, limpou tudo enquanto ouvia Draco fechando o caixa atrás do balcão, e sem dizer palavra guardou suas coisas e saiu para a madrugada fria.

O sol já nascia ao longe e só o que Ron desejava era uma cama quente e sua noiva amada. Casaria-se com Hermione no próximo outono, quando Harry voltava e, esperava do fundo do coração, sua nova missão acabava. Amava-a muito. Ou pelo menos acreditava que o fazia.

Já haviam começado a pensar nos preparativos. Na verdade, Hermione havia começado a preparar a cerimônia, encomendar a comida, a bebida, decidir o lugar, se contratariam uma banda ou não, as roupas, a lista de convidados, o convite... Infinitas medidas e detalhes que precisavam ser pensados e repensados por ambos, mas é claro, Ron julgou-se completamente incapaz e começou a fugir das decisões depois da décima briga sobre o mesmo assunto na noite de domingo.

- Mas você tem tempo de sobra agora com esse seu novo horário louco de trabalhar a noite! Se pelo menos você me contasse onde você...

- Hermione eu já lhe expliquei a gravidade desse segredo! – Ron explodiu. – É tão difícil de entender? Saco!

- Continue gritando comigo desse jeito, Ronald, e você verá para onde nosso casamento vai ir! – Hermione largou os catálogos cheios de noivas e noivos que brindavam sorridentes para longe e trancou-se no banheiro.

- Amor, eu já te disse que o que você escolher pra mim está de bom grado, não disse? – Ron bateu desanimado na porta do banheiro. – Com essa nova empreitada estou canalizando minhas energias totalmente ao trabalho, você sabe que eu adoraria escolher tudo juntinho de você mas infelizmente...

- Olha, me desculpa. – Hermione abriu a porta e, sem olhar nos olhos do marido encaminhou-se até a porta do quarto. – Eu não estou me sentindo bem hoje, vou tomar uma aspirina e me deitar, amanhã eu decido seu terno então.

- Tudo bem, amor. – Ron foi até a noiva e beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- Tente não cansar amanhã, está bem? – Disse-lhe desanimada e avançou pelo corredor.

O novo trabalho já havia estendido-se por uma semana sem mais nenhuma palavra trocada entre Ron e Draco, apenas alguns detalhes sobre o trabalho em si. Nada mais.

Foi na segunda-feira, madrugada de terça-feira, no início da segunda semana de trabalho de Ron, que houve o confronto problemático.

Malfoy começou a rir em alto e bom som quando Ron atrapalhou-se com um Búlgaro bêbado que coaxava e falava enrolando a língua. Acabou apertando a bunda de Ron e chamando-o de Glória.

Grande parte do bar viu a cena e as risadas de Draco, fazendo o mesmo. Logo Josh tornou-se uma piada.

- Eu faço o que bem entender, idiota. - Malfoy respondeu quando o ruivo disfarçado foi até a cozinha tirar satisfações com o "patrão".

- Você faz por que é um cretino nojento!

- E você um retardado completo. – Draco mantinha seu sorrisinho sarcástico. – Quem você procura veio hoje e já foi embora novamente.

- Quem você pensa que engana com esse papo de conhecer quem entra e sai daqui?

- Eu tenho olhos, Weasley. – Draco dilatou as narinas.

- Meu nome é Josh! – Ron tampou a boca quando percebeu o grito alto demais. - Olhos pra fazer todo mundo se sentir uma aberração?

- Mas você é uma aberração, Weasley. – O feitiço estuporante acertou-lhe em cheio no peito. Por sorte, nenhum cliente viu nada.

- Olhe pra você! Olhe-se bem no espelho, seu canalha! Enxergue-se bem antes de tentar me ofender! – Ron dizia descontrolado, num tom suficientemente baixo para que ninguém no aposento ao lado ouvisse.

Logo percebeu seu grande erro. Ele sabia que havia sido imaturo demais, e que maior parte de sua raiva vinha dos tempos de escola, quando não conseguia dar uma boa lição em Draco por que seus colegas o impediam ou o feitiço saía pela culatra.

Mas, naquela hora, estava sozinho, com uma varinha de alta qualidade e uma ofensa típica do linguajar de Draco. Não pensou duas vezes.

O fato era que precisava acabar de atender todo o povo que pedia impaciente por mais álcool em suas mesas. Virou as costas, fechou a porta, passou a mão levemente sobre seus cabelos morenos, curtos e levemente ondulados, tentando não pensar, e voltou a trabalhar.

Draco permanecia estuporado em meio as panelas num canto da cozinha. Finalmente teve o que mereceu, segundo Ronald, mas não aceitou assim facilmente.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Well, Well, Well. Enquanto editava o primeiro cap, me lembrei de algumas coisinhas que não falei nas notas iniciais.  
Sim, se você se perguntou se o ator que interpreta o Sawyer de Lost, se chama Josh Holloway, acertou. Mas não, eu não dei o nome pensando nele. NA verdade, sempre gostei de Josh e quando pensei num sobrenome, logo me veio á cabeça Holloway mas não associei de onde conhecia esse sobrenome, só fui fazer isso quando assisti um episódio esses dias **x.x** So, peguei emprestado inconcientemente o nomezin! **xD**

Como eu falei antes, a fic é um auto-desafio. Tentei deixar mais angst do que romance claro, por que Draco e Ronald ou é uma comédia, ou é angst (pelo menos pra mim). Ainda mais nesse cenário obscuro pós-guerra (L)

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, assim como espero ansioso por reviews!  
Logo logo posto os outros caps.

o/


	2. Fix You

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed,  
When you get what you want, but not what you need,  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try, to fix you_

_(Quando você tenta o melhor, mas não dá certo  
Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa  
Quando você se sente tão cansado mas não pode dormir  
Preso ao inverso_

_Luzes vão te guiar até em casa  
E aquecer teus ossos  
E eu tentarei te consertar)  
_

**II. Fix You**

**-** Você perdeu o juízo foi, Ronald? – O homem perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados, a cabeça apoiada nas duas mãos, cotovelos por sobre a mesa.

- Sinto muito McCraker, eu... – Ron começou de cabeça baixa.

- Sente? Você se comporta como um perfeito idiota e sente muito? – O chefe dos aurores levantou de sua cadeira e permaneceu olhando fixo para a figura ruiva à sua frente.

- Eu... Eu não consegui me controlar, foi isso. – Ron não conseguia achar razoões para explicar seu ataque ao único cúmplice de todo o plano, e sinceramente, ele não havia medido nem um pouco as conseqüências quando resolveu dar uma lição em Malfoy. – Nos temos gênios diferentes, senhor.

- Fale por você, Weasley. Eu apenas disse a verdade e você ficou dando uma de esquentadinho. – A voz arrastada, sempre carregada de um tom de malícia e sarcasmo, veio do canto da sala, da figura loira que acompanhava tudo com olhos de águia.

- O caso é que ainda estamos em tempo de abortar o agente principal da missão, Weasley. – McCraker disse calmamente, encarando o ruivo fixamente.

- Senhor, por favor eu... Por favor, estou lhe pedindo mais uma chance.

- Ah meu Deus! Vai implorar agora, Weasley? Por favor que coisa rid...

- Senhor Malfoy, cale essa maldita boca! – McCraker explodiu. Ron sentiu uma pontadinha de satisfação em meio ao desespero, por ver que o chefe estava conhecendo realmente Draco e por imaginar a cara de estupefação deste. – Já teve progressos, Weasley? – Voltou a encará-lo.

- Sim senhor. Consegui acompanhar uma conversa suspeita de um homem estranho com outro que estava sob um feitiço de desilusão. – Ron disse trêmulo, enquanto Malfoy respirava fundo no outro canto do aposento.

- Ah, pessoas e coisas estranhas são o que menos se encontra naquela espelunca! – McCraker bufou ironicamente. – Quero nomes, horários! Quem está chefiando a venda ilegal, o tráfico! Onde são feitas as encomendas, as entregas!

- Estou me esforçando o máximo, senhor. – Ron tentou argumentar.

- É percebi. – O Chefe dos Aurores deu mais uma olhadela de Malfoy a Weasley e prosseguiu. – Você sabe o tamanho da burrice que cometeu, que não haverá outra chance, aliás nem devia ter-lhe confiado mais uma chance, mas como conheço, não muito bem mas o suficiente, o senhor Malfoy, receio que você possa retomar seu trabalho e suas metas.

- Muito obrigado, senhor. Estarei me dedicando totalmente a esse trabalho e...

- Podemos nos retirar, sim? – Draco levantou-se. – Estou começando a me coçar.

Com um careta, McCraker despediu-se de Ron e fechou a porta com um baque surdo assim que os dois saíram de sua sala. O loiro encontrou logo o elevador e sumiu no meio da multidão. O ruivo pensava na noiva, na cara dela quando descobrisse o que acontecera e sua promessa de dedicação total à missão.

Um certo casamento estava com os dias contados. Suspirou.

* * *

- O quê? – O trouxa moreno permaneceu estupefato. – Eu acho que não entendi direito e...

- Deixe de ser tapado, Weas... – Respirou fundo. – Josh. Estou te propondo um acordo, você ouviu perfeitamente bem, o problema está em seu cérebro.

- Esqueça. – Ron achou o que havia ido buscar na adega do porão quando Malfoy o abordou. Geralmente não entrava naquele lugar, era onde ficavam as bebidas mais caras, para clientes mais sofisticados que vinham ao bar em busca de discrição. – Qualquer trato que seja, vindo de você? Me desculpe, mas não deve ser coisa boa.

- Como você é burro! Dá pra me ouvir uma vez na vida? – Draco trancou sua passagem.

- Com você me insultando a toda hora? – Ron abriu um sorriso amarelo. – Não. – Fechou a cara.

- Olha, eu posso te ensinar uns truques de linguagem corporal, o.k? Como já te disse, passei tempo aqui e sei diferenciar as pessoas.

Silêncio. Permaneceram olhando para as paredes até que Draco retomou.

- Parece ser o único meio de você identificar alguma coisa suspeita.

- Não pense que é só do seu modo que se consegue as coisas por que eu...

- Weas... Josh! Josh! Eu não estou falando disso! Estou tentando propor negócios, e isso não tem nada a ver com as minhas vontades por que você sabe muito bem que sua presença aqui é totalmente contra as minhas vontades. – Draco permanecia frente a frente com Ron, falando firmemente.

- Ótimo, chegamos ao seu ponto: me mandar embora daqui. – Ron girou os olhos. – Por que você não disse isso ao McCraker quando...

- Poupe-me, Weasley! – Draco exclamou e bufou ao mesmo tempo. – E dane-se seu nome falso!

- Dá pra você parar de me interromper? – Ron fez uma pausa antes de continuar. - Por que você já sabe que...

- Agora você vai tentar... – Começou Draco.

- Por que você já sabe que eu não saio daqui até não cumprir minha missão quer seja da sua vontade, quer não! – Disse Ron num grito só, impedindo o loiro de interrompê-lo mais uma vez.

Silêncio novamente. Ouvia-se ao longe risadas e baques surdos vindos do andar acima.

- Preciso servi-los. – Ron espremeu-se entre Draco e a parede para sair.

- Weasley, me escute. – Draco fechou seus dedos longos nos braços fortes de Ron, nada comparados à sua proporção quando eram adolescentes. – Eu te ajudo na identificação de quem você precisar, será extremamente fácil é só... Só prestar atenção. Quanto mais rápido fizermos isso, mais rápido me vejo livre de você e contrato um empregado fixo de uma vez.

Ron encarou-o nos olhos e via verdade ali. Pensou em quanto tempo ainda levaria, pensou no aborrecimento de seu chefe e de sua segunda chance estar por um fio já que não havia tido progresso nenhum. Pra falar a verdade, Ron não sabia nem como identificar os negociadores. Seus planos e treinamentos não adiantavam e estava sempre às escuras. Pensou em sua noiva, pensou no tempo novamente. Desviou os olhos para seus braços e, desvencilhando-se de Draco, disse:

- E o que preciso fazer? – Começou a subir as escadas de volta ao salão.

- Nada. Se esforce, na verdade. Você vai precisar prestar bastante atenção e não ficar dando bobeira como uma porta que você é. Entendeu por que quero você longe? – E a pergunta deu lugar ao sorriso sarcástico. Provocador.

- È. Eu topo. – Olhou, do topo da escada, para Draco abaixo, experimentando pela primeira vez a sensação de superioridade que tanto via em Malfoy. – Mas vai ter que me mostrar antes de tudo se essa sua habilidade é boa.

O loiro apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas em resposta à aceitação de Ron e sumiu na penumbra do porão.

* * *

- Não tire os olhos dele.

- E se formos vistos encarando o outro?

- Weasley fique quieto! Por que você acha que estou fingindo que mexo no caixa? - Draco sussurrou intensamente às costas de Ron.

- È que ele vai perceber que está sendo observado. - O ruivo trocava os copos de lugar de tempos em tempos, tentando disfarçar.

- Ele não vai perceber porque não vamos ficar aqui parados como múmias! Me observe. - Draco então deu meia volta e saiu em direção à mesa.

- Espere! - Ron impediu-o. - Esse cara não, ele vem sempre aqui. Seria muito fácil. - Draco girou os olhos. - Que tal aquele, hein? - O ruivo apontou para um homem de óculos, perto da porta. - È a primeira vez dele aqui.

Sem dizer palavra, Malfoy seguiu até a mesa em que o homem em questão encontrava-se. Ron apenas observou os dois, tentando não ser notado por ninguém no bar.

Draco aproximou-se lentamente, ofereceu uma bebida, convocou-a com a varinha e, antes de servir num copo de vidro também conjurado, bateu-a com força na mesa. Ouviu um leve ruído de Ron pulando em seu banquinho atrás do balcão.

- Me desculpa, escorregou das mãos. - Draco então o serviu normalmente e voltou de encontro a Ron. - E então? Viu o que ele fez?

- Bom, na verdade eu fiquei vendo você e aí você quase quebrou a garrafa na mesa e...

- Que ótimo! - Draco sussurrou raivoso. - Era pra você olhar a reação dele! Mas enfim, consegui o que queria.

- E o que seria? - Ran ainda permanecia com cara de desentendido.

- Weasley ou Josh Holl-não-sei-o-que, vou te explicar uma coisa apenas uma vez, está bem? Portanto preste muita atenção por que vou explicar detalhadamente pra você e seu cérebro de minhoca compreend...

- Dá um tempo, Malfoy! - Ron riu nervosamente. Draco permaneceu imóvel, apenas encarando-o.

- Alguém trás um firewhisky pra mim, por fav... - Uma voz veio do canto do bar.

- Já vai! - Malfoy gritou rapidamente. - Eu disse que ia ser fácil de descobrir quem é o bandido, traficante ou sei lá que tipo de traste você procura justamente por que a linguagem mais fácil de se ler nos movimentos e reações de alguém é a linguagem do pecado.

- Nossa, que emoção. - Ron continuou com uma cara de desanimo profundo, mas ouvindo.

- Você pode até achar sem graça mas é fascinante, Weasley! - Draco iluminou-se. – Pecado sempre é pecado e alguém sempre tem culpa. Ponto. E esse sentimento de culpa, por mais má que a pessoa seja, fica gravado nela e dá bandeira a todo instante. Como agora a pouco. Eu provoquei um barulho fora do padrão ou do nível acústico do bar e adivinha quem se assustou?

- O cara. - Ron girou os olhos.

- Não, idiota. Você. O cara mal se mexeu, apenas me olhou torto e pagou-me...

- A bebida! - A voz gritou impaciente de novo.

- Sem demora! - Respondeu mais uma vez Draco sentado em frente ao balcão, Ron do outro lado, de frente para ele.

- Então, de que adiantou você bater a garrafa na mesa?

- Bom, se ele estivesse escondendo alguma coisa, ou fazendo algo ilegalmente, assustaria-se. Mas eis que quem se assustou foi você! E por que? Por que estava observando alguém sem ser visto! Fazendo uma cosia ilícita.

- Pois é. - Ron fez uma careta surpresa com a satisfação de Draco ao dar uma grande lição. - Parece que você sabe algumas coisas, então. - Disse pegando uma garrafa de firewhisky e indo em direção ao homem impaciente.

- Óbvio. E vê se aprende a observar e se controlar, seu cagão.

Ron já estava muito perto da mesa quando virou-se rapidamente e fez um gesto obsceno para Draco no balcão, mas quando voltou a posição normal, seus pés inconscientemente já haviam dado alguns passos e um baque de soco na mesa foi inevitável.

O garrafa chocou-se contra a borda da mesa.

O homem deu um pulo na cadeira e olhou com os olhos arregalados para Ron que, vendo a reação repentina e nervosa do homem, olhou de canto de olho para um Draco surpreso ainda no balcão.

- Cuidado com isso! - Disse o homem franzindo o cenho.

- Oh, me desculpa, senhor! Ofereço mais uma garrafa como cortesia da casa.

- Tudo bem! Obrigado! - E tomou um longo gole no bico da garrafa mesmo.

Ron voltou a passos nervosos para o balcão, mas antes de falar com Draco novamente, outro homem chamou-lhe do outro lado do bar. Quando passou por Malfoy a caminho da outra mesa, abriu a boca e falou sem pronunciar som algum: "Consegui".

- Tem certeza?

- E por que eu estaria brincando depois de tanta saliva gasta? - Draco disse calmamente.

Ele está indo pra mesa do homem suspeito! - Sussurrou Ron para Draco atrás do grande barril que ficava em cima do balcão, a um canto.

- Continue fingindo que está limpando as torneiras, vou ficar aqui escondido, posso vê-los melhor daqui. - Draco disse, debruçando-se de um lado do barril, escondendo-se do resto do bar. Já havia passado alguns minutos desde que o homem suspeito havia chegado e aparecera mais outra pessoa, outro homem, magro, com barba rala, cabelos escorrido enfeitados com um chapéu empoeirado. Encaminhou-se para a mesa do homem suspeito e cumprimentava-o. - Observe. - Disse o loiro escondido, e Ron fingindo estar ocupado, olhava disfarçadamente. - O magrelo é o chefe! Olhe como ele cumprimentou-o, com a palma da mão virada para baixo, segurou a mão do outro como se fosse o dono dele.

- Meu Deus, Draco como você é sádico. Eles apenas cumprimentaram-se! Acho que você viaja demais nisso e...

- Cala a boca, Weasley. Vá lá oferecer mais bebidas e derrube algo leve no chão e demore para juntar, tente ouvir o máximo de conversa possível e grave bem tudo.

- Você poderia pedir por favor? - Ron saiu de trás do barril impaciente.

- Já estou te fazendo um favor, aliás, seu trabalho é um favor enorme meu. Não reclame, porta. - Malfoy girou os olhos.

O trouxa garçom aproximou-se no exato momento em que os dois calaram-se. Tinha certeza que aquilo acontecera justamente por ele ter se aproximado.

Estava deveras inseguro com aquelas "aulas" de Malfoy e todo aquele lance de ficar observando os outros sem ser notado, como algum pervertido indulgente. Mas não tinha mais nada em que confiar, e, convenhamos, Malfoy era mesmo uma última opção.

- Boa noite, Senhor. Mais alguma bebida? - Ron pediu calmamente, tentando controlar o nervosismo, lembrando de todo seu treinamento de disfarce.

- Sim. Firewhisky pra mim e pra ele...

- Nada. - O homem magro cruzou os braços e endireitou-se na cadeira, enquanto o outro, de pernas abertas, afundava quase totalmente no acento.

- Ótimo. - O garçom pronunciou rapidamente e enroscou a toalha do bolso de seu avental propositalmente no canto da mesa. - Opa! Um instante! - Abaixou-se então enquanto nenhum dos dois homens pronunciava palavra, pegou o pano, fingiu ver uma mancha na perna da mesa e tentou limpá-la. Silêncio.

Pôde ver as botas de couro de dragão do homem recém-chegado antes de dar meia volta e voltar para o balcão.

- E então? - Draco disse impaciente, voltando de outra mesa com várias garrafas vazias nas mãos. - Conte-me tudo que eles disseram. - E Ron reproduziu as frases que lhe foram faladas, quando entrou na cozinha seguido de Draco.

- Eu sabia! - Draco tinha um brilho demoníaco nos olhos, e aquela cena despertou algo diferente em Ron. Pena.

Pena de ver toda arrogância de Malfoy insistindo em prevalecer em alguém que não tem nada do que se orgulhar: daquele emprego, daquele lugar, daquela vida. Seu maior entusiasmo? Descobrir o que os outros querem dizer com sua linguagem corporal num lugar fétido e imundo como aquele. Pena.

- O magrelo é mais poderoso, por que cumprimentou com a mão daquele jeito superior, com a palma para baixo. Quando cruzou os braços, logo depois que lhe foi oferecida bebida, como você me disse, defendeu-se, ou seja, protegeu-se dos outros como se ninguém prestasse além dele e sua postura na cadeira estava totalmente diferente do outro homem. Podemos concluir então que os dois trabalham em coisas diferentes.

- Você acabou de descrever a si próprio, Malfoy. - Ron disse olhando-o fixamente.

- Você não sabe o que fala, Weseal. - Draco disse com desdém. - E se você está atrás de traficantes, já sabe quem produz as poções ilegais e quem as vende. Vender sempre deu mais dinheiro, portanto acho que o magrelo com postura de poderoso detém esse meio.

- Você quer dizer que o outro produz as poções, então?

- Se você tiver um miligrama de lógica nesse seu cérebro, acho que sim.

- Ótimo. - Ron pegou outra garrafa de firewhisky ignorando Draco por completo.

- Sugiro que você tente uma primeira confiança com o homem "inferior", digamos assim, pra fazê-lo voltar mais vezes. - Draco pegou um frasquinho de vidro de uma gaveta e entregou a Ron. - Pegue esse saleiro, sem perguntas, apenas vá lá e elogie de algum modo o homem.

- Você está ficando maluco? - Ron parou perto da porta. - Ele vai pensar que...

- Ele está de pernas abertas Ron, significa "liberdade", se é que você me entende. - Riu. Ron, levemente ruborizado e ultrajado com o "patrão", voltou à mesa dos homens e, pousando a garrafa em cima da mesa, disse:

- Esse firewhisky é dos fortes mas... Mas com esse porte físico do senhor, tenho certeza que... Que agüentará muitos desses. - Vermelhou. Fora ridículo, ridiculamente ridículo. Os dois homens encararam-se por um instante, abafando risos.

- É, agüento sim, chefia. - Olhou para um Ron com cor de pimentão na sua frente. - Você por acaso não tem um salsinho pra descer mais rápido esse Firewhisky "dos fortes"?

- Eu vou busc... - Lembrou-se do conteúdo de seu bolso e fechou os dedos sobre o frasco gelado. - Aqui está. - Disse, colocando o saleiro em cima da mesa. - Presumi que o senhor iria querer.

Mais uma vez, os dois homens encararam-se e o homem a quem Ron serviu abriu um sorriso tímido enquanto servia-se da bebida. Voltou para o balcão.

- Como você sabia do sal? - Foi sua primeira pergunta.

- Todo mundo pede sal depois da segunda garrafa de firewhisky.

- E isso é linguagem corporal? - Ron perguntou, ainda anestesiado com a vergonha que acabara de passar.

- Não. È inteligência. Ele deve produzir poções, deve saber dos princípios da fusão de álcool e sal. - Draco abriu seu conhecido sorriso sarcástico.

- E agora?

- Agora o quê?

- O que faço com eles? - Ron perguntou impaciente.

- Olha, isso é problema seu. - O loiro riu. - Agora, quanto a espioná-los, acho que por hoje é só. Já sabemos os cargos básicos e temos uma base da personalidade. Vamos ficar de olho no homem mais gordinho que se abriu para você e...

- É melhor você morder a língua antes de insinuar essas coisas sobre mim novamente! - Disse Ron furioso enquanto ia para detrás do balcão buscar cervejas amanteigadas.

- Nossa! Que agressividade, Josh! Você não era assim! Que revolta contra seu patrão!

- Não estou pra brincadeira.

- Então fique na cola daquele homem. O "inferior" sabe? Ele voltará mais vezes graças ao seu elogio, e não me conte o que você disse por que com certeza que foi patético. - Ron sentiu as narinas tremerem. - Mas talvez, mais algumas visitas e poderemos arrancar coisas realmente úteis dele.

Ron assentiu sério. Era realmente frustrante pensar na sua situação: Com medo da primeira missão secreta, com medo de um fracasso no casamento e apelando para um Malfoy, seguindo suas ordens e planejando espionagens com ele. Desanimou-se, deu a volta no balcão e continuou o trabalho. Pelo menos o método de Malfoy trazia ótimos resultados.

O barulho estendeu-se madrugada adentro e já estava quase clareando o dia quando o último cliente foi embora e a última cadeira foi erguida por Ron.

Draco já havia ido se deitar horas atrás, achando que os poucos bêbados que haviam restado iriam embora cedo e por isso, havia também fechado o caixa. Mas permaneceram por horas, bebendo mais, gastando mais, e por fim, Josh tinha um punhado de dinheiro na mão e não conseguia aceitar a idéia de deixá-lo jogado em cima do balcão.

Encheu um copo de firewhisky e tomou três doses seguidas tentando não pensar na ladainha de sempre quando chegasse em casa, por que Hermione tinha que ser tão calorosa e dura ao mesmo tempo?

- Bebendo em serviço? - Draco apareceu na porta enrolado em uma coberta felpuda.

- Pois é. Tentando digerir as loucuras que fiz hoje. - Ron tentou estancar o sono, mas sua aparência era de alguém acabado.

- Qual é, Weasley? O trabalho dignifica o homem! E seu trabalho é fazer idiotices por natureza, fazer o que não é mesmo?

- Não ligo mais pro que você fala sabia? È tanta babaquice que minha cabeça ignora automaticamente. - Disse depois de tomar mais outras doses.

- Que bom pra você. Vá pra casa dormir.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Se essa sua técnica maluca de linguagem do corpo não funcionar, eu prometo que usarei a força que ainda me resta pra quebrar cada pedacinho dos seus ossos. - Ron começou a falar desordenado, enrolando a língua. - E pecados não são iguais!

- São sim, Weasley. Se você rouba, mata... trai, você peca. E a técnica já funcionou. – Draco disse calmo, observando Josh vestir o casaco enquanto os cabelos começavam a transformar-se de pretos para ruivos.

- Você fala isso por que não tem ninguém pra zelar. Pode fazer pecados grandes sem medo de machucar alguém.

- Não existe pecados pequenos e grandes, Weasley. Todos somos pecadores. E se você comete um pecado, comete todos, por que todos são iguais.

- Então não existe diferença nenhuma? – Ron apanhou uma frasqueira prateada que ficava em seu bolso traseiro e, quando foi tomar um gole, percebeu que não precisava naquele momento, estava indo para casa. Na realidade, Ron tomava do conteúdo da frasqueira, a poção polissuco, de hora em hora durante o expediente, que era o que garantia sua aparência igual a do trouxa chamado Josh.

- Vai pra casa, idiota. Já nasceu o sol! - Draco esperou Josh sair e fechou a porta, dando uma última olhada pelo vidro da janela próxima, para a manhã fria que nascia.

Ron apertou o cachecol e vestiu a touca de lã. Guardou a frasqueira que pegara por engano. Sentiu-se só.

Pensou na história dos pecados, e tudo que já havia lhe tentado e ele resistira firme. Havia construído um bom caráter, orgulhava-se de si mesmo. Mas, no fundo de sua alma restara um vazio e a certeza de nunca ter feito a coisa certa, de ter feito o que queria mas não o que precisava. Vivia tão cheio de calor e pessoas por todos os lados que as vezes era estranho sentir-se tão só. Ronald Weasley não era completo, apenas tinha essa certeza e procedia como se o fosse. E uma prova disso era quando abortava instantaneamente esse sentimento. Vazio.

E logo um raio de sol veio cegar-lhe, mas ao mesmo tempo trazer-lhe ânimo de caminhar. Podia seguir o sol, caminhando até sua casa, mas apenas sua luz já lhe confortava de algum jeito.

Aparatou, cansado.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Hey Oh, let's GO!  
HAHA Agora o negócio está indo pro caminho que o diabo gosta. x.x Enfim, sem mais spoilers idiotas, estou sentadito aqui esperando reviews! Vamo lá!

P.s.: Lely,eu sei que a fic não está NADA semelhante a algo como Dorian Grey, buuut, foi feita com muito amor. xD Continue Enjoyando! Beijos.


	3. What If

_Every step that you take  
Could be your biggest mistake  
It could bend or it could break  
That's the risk that you take  
What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there in your life  
That you don't want me there by your side_

_Oooh that's right  
Let's take a breath jump over the side  
Oooh let's try  
How can you know it when you don't even try  
Oooh that's right_

_(Cada passo que você der  
Poderia ser seu maior erro  
Poderia dobrar-se ou poderia se quebrar  
É o risco que você corre  
E se você decidir  
Que você não me quer ao seu lado?  
Que você não me quer na sua vida?_

_Ohhh, está certo  
Vamos respirar e pular pra próxima etapa  
Ohhh, vamos tentar  
Como você pode saber quando você nunca tenta?  
Ohhh, está certo)_

**III. What If**

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde a primeira investida de Ron com a nova técnica supervisionada por Malfoy. O ruivo e sua noiva não se viam quase nunca. Quando saia pela tarde ela estava atrás dos preparativos ou envolvida com seus projetos, quando chegava pela noite ela já dormia, ou pelo menos fingia. E Ron perdia o dia no seu sono, acabava não almoçando e só comendo alguma porcaria à meia-tarde. Por causa do Cabeça de Javali, que funcionava a noite inteira, trocara o dia pela noite, e estranhara muito.

- Cuidado! – Draco disse pela terceira vez, impaciente. – Saia já daqui, Josh! Vá para a adega organizar as encomendas que chegaram hoje! Você vai acabar quebrando tudo se continuar nesse balcão! – E apontando para o quinto copo seguido que Ron quebrava, pronunciou: - Reparo.

O trouxa moreno levou os dedos às têmporas e deixou o salão barulhento com certo alívio. Desceu as escadas tentando não pensar em quantas centenas de garrafas teria para guardar.

Seus dias haviam resumido-se àquele trabalho. Estava dando o máximo de si e já não se importava em seguir ordens de Draco, desde que continuasse naquele mesmo caminho: a descoberta do tráfico de poções ilegais.

Sua vida pessoal então, resumira-se a migalhas. Hermione apenas lhe dirigia a palavra para assuntos diários, sem parar para conversar realmente com o noivo, e o buraco no fundo de sua alma aumentava cada vez mais e, como se não bastasse senti-lo cada vez mais profundo, percebia que aproximava-se cada vez mais do que precisava para anestesiar sua "solidão".

Um pecado, por menor que fosse, ainda assim seria pecado? Poderia um pecado completá-lo, fazê-lo sentir-se bem?

- Josh, rápido sua lesma que... – Draco parou esbaforido na porta do porão. – Weasley, você está colocando o vinho na prateleira dos conhaques vagabundos! – Bufou rapidamente. – Largue isso aí num canto e venha logo! O seu procurado voltou!

- O que...? – Ron permaneceu estático segurando uma garrafa escura. Logo conseguiu digerir o que Draco apressado lhe falara e seguiu na mesma direção que o loiro, largando a garrafa nas escadas.

De fato, o homem gorducho a quem Ron fizera simpatia despontava pela porta e ia sentar-se na mesma mesa que sentara na visita anterior. Logo, Josh pegou o melhor firewhisky do bar, deu uma olhadela rápida a Malfoy, que fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça enquanto atendia uma mulher corcunda, e encaminhou-se na direção do homem.

- Boa noite, senhor! – Disse Ron disfarçando uma animação quase exagerada. – O que o traz de volta ao nosso estabelecimento? –Disse pausadamente as últimas palavras, atento aos movimentos do homem.

- Digamos que... firewhisky, forte de preferência, hein? – Deu uma cutucada com seu cotovelo no estômago de Josh, que prendendo a respiração, tentou esboçar um sorriso. – E... Seu chefe, sim?

- Meu... Meu chefe? – Ron repetiu inconscientemente as últimas palavras do homem.

- Isso mesmo.

- Só... Só um momento, eu... Eu vou chamá-lo já. – E com um aceno para a cozinha, saiu deixando a garrafa de firewhisky em cima da mesa do homem.

Chegou ao balcão caminhando lentamente e observou de longe o homem. Ele mantinha a mesma postura de quando chegara, sentado "espalhado" na cadeira, as mãos abertas.

- Ele quer falar com você.

- Comigo? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, calmo. – Ótimo.

Encaminhou-se até o homem e conversaram por alguns instantes. Malfoy sentou-se à sua frente e conversava animadamente enquanto lançava olhares intensos a cada movimento do homem. Depois de longos minutos, despediu-se satisfeito e o homem foi embora enquanto Draco passou por Ron sem encará-lo e encaminhou-se para a cozinha. O garçom moreno seguiu-o.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou a um Malfoy ocupado com dois barris miniaturas localizados num canto da cozinha, enquanto tomava um breve gole de sua frasqueira prateada.

- Que você meche levemente os quadris e balança os ombros ao mesmo tempo. Num exímio exemplo de chimpanzé chapado. – Draco encarou um Ron estupefato, por cima dos barris. – Indecifrável, diga-se de passagem.

- Do que você está falando? – Disse Josh ainda atônito.

- De você, idiota.

- Idiota é você! Eu estava falando do homem, e decididamente eu não balanço os quadris, Malfoy. Você disse que isso era coisa de... – Parou. Sentiu as orelhas queimarem antes de continuar. – Eu avisei, Malfoy. Era só mais uma dessas insinuações!

- E você vai fazer o que? Bater em seu patrão? – Engatou seu sorrisinho sarcástico infalível no canto da boca.

- Não pensaria duas vezes. – E mais uma vez o feitiço foi certeiro. Ron apenas encostou em sua varinha e o lançou não-verbalmente.

Malfoy ficou lá, imóvel com o Impedimenta de Ron, enquanto este voltou para o bar e trabalhou por mais aproximadamente duas horas antes de todos irem embora e poder limpar tudo e fechar as portas.

Quando voltou para a cozinha, Malfoy já rastejava tentando reanimar suas pernas.

- Não foi por falta de aviso. – Ron tentou rir sarcasticamente, mas não conseguiu.

- Seu retardado! – Malfoy apoiou-se no balcão da pia e tentou pôr-se em pé.

- Agora me conte, o que você achou dele? – Josh guardou os últimos copos no armário e parou, encarando Malfoy ainda desengonçado.

- Todos já foram embora? E o caixa? – Draco tentou conter-se para não xingar Ron ainda mais, e ficou com mais raiva de si mesmo por tentar fazer aquilo.

- Sim, sim e sim. E o caixa está lá para ser fechado. Eu não roubei nada, minha idiotice não me permite. – Josh lançou, aproveitando um Draco mais "domado".

- Ele é quem nós pensávamos. – Malfoy começou. – Ele estava todo faceiro e de mãos abertas, mostrando honestidade. Aproveitei pra fazer algumas perguntas sobre trabalho logo depois que ele disse o que queria de mim.

- E o que era? – Foi a vez de Ron rir.

- Quartos. Quartos para, segundo ele, uma família numerosa que vinha para o show d'As Esquisitonas que acontecerá daqui duas semanas. Quartos para cinco pessoas, durante três dias. – Draco respirou fundo, já ficava em pé normalmente. Cruzou os braços antes de continuar. – Coçou muito o nariz enquanto falava de família, diversão, shows e férias. Consegui saber de seu nome, Afonso Kroll, e pelo que tudo indica, ele está muito ansioso para o show, pois esfregava as mãos quando falava da data. Quando eu dei a conta cruzou as pernas e baixou a cabeça, sinal talvez de que não esteja acostumado com dinheiro.

- Resumindo: Temos um traficante que trocará poções por dinheiro com sua família em... – Ron começou.

- Não. Não creio que as pessoas que precisam de quarto sejam sua família, sua porta. – Draco interrompeu-o.

- Então, senhor Leitor-do-mundo, temos um traficante que trocará poções ilegais por dinheiro junto de seus "capangas"?

- Isso mesmo. E presumo que não se tornou óbvio pra você ainda, mas creio que o local dessa "troca" será no meio do show da banda das Esquizofrênicas, por que no meio de toda...

- As Esquisitonas. – Corrigiu-o Ron. – E presumi sim. E foi boa a idéia deles de fazerem tudo no meio de uma multidão. Mais difícil pros aurores os acharem.

- Ótima dedução! – Malfoy girou os olhos.

- Mas eles não contavam com a minha intervenção, óbvio. – Continuou Ron sem dar ouvidos ao loiro. – Amanhã mesmo McCraker ficará sabendo disso tudo. – E dizendo isso, encaminhou-se para adega, a fim de continuar o trabalho que havia começado horas atrás.

- É, você é o novo herói do mundo bruxo. Potter ficará com ciúmes! – Draco riu descarado. – Como você consegue ser tão idiota?

- Não se esqueça que tive sua ajuda! Você tem grande parcela de heroísmo, quero dizer, de idiotice nessa missão. – A voz do ruivo veio de dentro do porão.

Antes de Malfoy responder prontamente a Weasley, ouviu um baque surdo, um gemido e depois o silêncio. Encaminhou-se lentamente até a adega, abriu a porta que estava somente encostada e achou um Ron estirado desmaiado na escada. Provavelmente havia tropeçado ou resvalado em alguma coisa e chocado a cabeça ou as costas contra os degraus.

- Weasley! Weasley, sua anta! – Draco ajoelhou-se perto do corpo do ruivo e, apoiando-se com uma mão em seu peito, tentava reanimá-lo batendo em seu rosto.

Ron levantou em um pulo, agarrando o colarinho de Malfoy e encurralando-o contra as prateleiras de conhaque vagabundo.

- O que você estava fazendo? - Ron perguntou assustado.

- Quer fazer o favor de me largar... Eu... Você... - Malfoy tentava descobrir no que o ruivo enroscara para cair e desmaiar, talvez uma garrafa ou coisa parecida, mas com ele respirando fortemente na sua frente não conseguia executar um pensamento direito.

- Acho que pisei em uma garrafa que eu havia largado na escada. - Ron disse num sussurro inconsciente, muito próximo do rosto de Malfoy, ainda pressionando-o violentamente contra a parede.

- Você é um idiota mesmo... E... E um... - Não conseguiria mais resistir. Sabia que Ron o mataria se tentasse fazer o que sua pele pedia, mas sua mente também não queria! Tudo bem beijar garotos mas Ronald Weasley? De jeito nenhum! - Você está me... Me matando... Quero dizer, me machucando... Largue-me seu filho da mãe... - Seus sussurros eram intensos e entrecortados com respirações ofegantes e arrepios.

- Você ainda não aprendeu a lição, não é Malfoy? Quer levar... Quer levar mais feitiços na fuça pra... Pra aprender e... - Contorceu seu rosto ao máximo pro lado, mas seu corpo aproximava-se cada vez mais do corpo do outro. E naquelas contrações frenéticas e respirações intensas, sentiu o nariz de Malfoy tocar-lhe a maçã do rosto. E já estava perdido.

Não pensou em nada, deixou o vazio que lhe assombrava nos últimos dias instalar-se em sua mente.

Beijou-o violentamente. Sentiu seus próprios dentes cortarem seu próprio lábio. Sentiu o outro gemer por detrás de sua boca. Seus braços ainda pressionando o peito de Malfoy, e este puxando-o pra perto pela cintura.

Mais uma investida e suas línguas se encontraram. E num lampejo de consciência, tarde demais, Ron jogou-se para trás, chocando-se com a prateleira às suas costas, puxando Malfoy pela camisa, empurrando-o novamente.

Cruzaram-se os olhares e o moreno disfarçado já avançava raivoso pela escada. Ainda não conseguia pensar direito e dessa vez era por causa dos milhares de pensamentos que explodiram de certa forma em seu cérebro no último minuto.

Quando alcançou o vento frio da madrugada, aparatou para sua casa quente.

* * *

Nos pensamentos de conforto, sem dúvida nenhuma Hermione estava presente, com um lindo sorriso a receber-lhe depois do expediente. Essa era sua visão de conforto, mas a cama fria que a realidade lhe apontava não deixava seu sono aflorar.

As costelas doeram quando deitou contra vontade na cama ao lado de Hermione, como a culpa pesando-lhe no peito, lembrando-lhe que há poucos minutos beijara a pessoa que mais lhe humilhara nos tempos da escola,que mais lhe causava ataques de fúria nos últimos tempos, um homem!

Os cabelos castanhos moveram-se e logo depois uma face preguiçosa encontrou-se com a sua, lábios ternos envolveram sua boca, mãos macias acariciaram suas bochechas quase congeladas. O céu.

- O que você fez, Ron? – Hermione perguntou com cara de choro.

- Nada... Como assim eu...? – Ron levantou-se da cama com um pulo, o coração em compassos nervosos, _ela sentira gosto de outro homem em sua boca?_ – Você está enganada... Eu não fiz nada.

- Calma, Ron, eu só... Por que você ficou nervoso assim? – Os olhos castanhos perfuraram-no.

- Por nada. Já falei. Eu não fiz... Nada. – Ron tentou esconder seu nervosismo e voltou para sua posição anterior, tentando abortar o início de conversa.

- Como assim nada? – Foi a vez de Hermione sentar-se na cama. – Eu sinto gosto de sangue em sua boca e fico imaginando os perigos que você não estava enfrentando e você ficou todo nervoso como se estivesse...

- Pecando? Hermione, não acredito que você esteja pensando isso de... – Ron começou.

- Guardando um segredo. Achei que fosse algo sério da missão, mas parece que é... Pecado, então? – Hermione ergueu o queixo e tentou encarar Ron da maneira mais brava possível.

- Eu disse pecado? Não, eu quis dizer...

- Ronald Weasley, pare de me fazer de idiota! – A noiva gritou descontrolada. – Eu quero a verdade!

- A verdade? – Ron sentiu suas narinas dilatando-se. Talvez isso significasse na linguagem corporal a beira de um colapso nervoso, tinha que contar isso para Draco. _Draco de novo!_ Não conseguia concentrar-se na repentina briga. – Já lhe disse, não houve nada, você que é um tanto histérica e...

- Como? – Hermione fingiu não ouvir direito.

- Eu... Eu... – Ron hesitou antes de continuar. – Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Você veio duas noites essa semana fedendo a bebida, mal nos falamos durante o dia, você está cada vez mais estranho e surpreendentemente cansado e hoje está se denunciando! – Hermione falava freneticamente, sem desviar os olhos do noivo. – Como você quer que eu me sinta? Como você quer que eu não seja "um tanto histérica"?

- Hermione, escute... – Ron começou.

- Não, não. Escute você, Ronald. – Apontou com o dedo indicador para o nariz do ruivo. – Não precisa me contar seus segredos sigilosos de trabalho, sua "adorada" missão e o que você faz com essa poção polissuco dessa frasqueira, eu entendo perfeitamente, você sabe disso, mas não traga mentiras pra dentro dessa casa e nem culpas pra cima de mim que em breve serei sua esposa! E sinceramente, não estou nada animada com essa idéia.

Ron ficou mudo, o queixo levemente caído, digerindo as injustiças, segundo ele, que sua noiva despejava em sua cara. Ela não sabia de nada, de nada mesmo, pensou, e não estragaria sua primeira missão com ataques de uma noiva cansada de ser deixada em segundo plano. E, pensando bem, ele também não tinha ânimo nenhum em deixá-la como alvo principal de suas atenções. Hermione era cansativa as vezes, até demais nos últimos tempos, ou seria ele mesmo e o novo trabalho?

Recebeu um travesseiro violentamente, enrolou-se na coberta fina em cima do sofá e tentou dormir. Perdido em pensamentos indistinguíveis.

Perdido também dormiu Draco, odiando-se por não se controlar, odiando-se por gostar de homens, odiando-se por ser tão fraco diante das tentações.

Mas eram os mesmos ódios de sempre, os pecados sempre iguais. Podia dormir tranqüilo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Particularmente, esse é meu capítulo favorito. Apesar de que depois tem a Warning Sign, so :roll:  
Bom, espero que vcs curtam xP Thanks _Rebeca V, Rapousa, Mandy, Hokuto e Lely (a musa)_ pelos reviews 8D  
Continuem reviewzando porque review é meu combustível o/

Até o próximo u.u


	4. A Warning Sign

_A warning sign  
You came back to haunt me and I realised  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
And you were an island to discover_

_Come on in  
I've got to tell you what a state I'm in  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign_

_When the truth is i miss you_

_Yeah the truth is that I miss you so  
And I'm tired  
I should not have let you go_

_(Um sinal de alerta  
__Você voltou para me assombrar e eu me dei conta  
__De que você era uma ilha que eu ignorei  
E você era uma ilha a ser descoberta_

_Venha  
Tenho que te contar em que estado estou  
Tenho que te contar em meus mais altos tons  
Comecei a procurar por um sinal de alerta_

_Quando a verdade é: eu sinto sua falta_

_Sim, a verdade é que sinto muito sua falta  
Estou cansado e não deveria ter deixado você ir)  
_

**IV. A Warning Sign  
**

O dia começou com uma essência estranha, ou talvez apenas diferente, no ar.

Ron despertou para uma tarde igual a todas as outras: fria, com uma leve brisa levando a garoa fina de um céu cinza claro. Mas o ruivo, mesmo caminhando mecanicamente para seu banheiro, para seu banho, vestindo suas roupas costumeiras, sentia que algo dentro dele havia mudado.

Simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar. Parecia que havia acordado de um sono profundo, que dormira milhares de anos e resolvera acordar, retomar suas antigas aflições, seus anseios, mas não conseguia achá-los em lugar algum. Mal sabia onde seus pés o levavam até lembrar-se que precisava falar com o Chefe dos Aurores, seu chefe.

E foi só na entrada do Ministério que lembrou-se da noite passada, do beijo rascante e da briga irritante com sua noiva.

- Como assim não está? - Foi sua primeira frase do dia, as quatro e meia da tarde.

- Não está, Weasley. Aparatou, escafedeu-se. - A secretária magérrima gesticulava ridiculamente. - Mas, você pode se comunicar com ele perfeitamente mandando uma coruja. Ele alertou-me sobre sua incerta visita, então...

- O que ele disse? - O ruivo interrompeu-a.

- Ai meu Deus, nada de importante! Apenas para avisar qualquer auror que o procurasse urgentemente, principalmente você, que lhe fosse alertado para enviar uma coruja para... Hei! Aonde você vai?

Ron não precisava perder seus minutos aturando a voz anasalada da secretária irritante. Logo encontrou sua mesa na repartição dos aurores, há semanas não freqüentava aquele lugar. Achou pergaminho e pena e pôs-se a relatar suas descobertas e declarar-se perfeitamente certo sobre o local e a data prevista para a negociação do tráfico ilegal que estavam perseguindo há meses.

À noite, não cumprimentou Draco quando adentrou no Cabeça de Javali para mais um turno de trabalho. Tomou um longo gole de sua frasqueira, assumindo seu disfarce. No ápice da madrugada, na hora em que a maioria das pessoas resolvia chegar ao mesmo tempo, deu atenção desnecessária para a desordem do balcão e deixou Draco atender sozinho os clientes.

O loiro encarava-o raivoso mas não conseguia se aproximar nem que por alguns minutos de Ron para poder exigir que auxiliasse no atendimento, justamente por que o ruivo esquivava-se de seus olhares, escondendo-se disfarçadamente atrás dos barris, caixas e porta-copos do balcão. Realmente ele não queria ajudar, não queria cooperar, estava chegando a um ponto indecifrável de sua vida, sentindo-se numa areia movediça, seu próprio vazio o engolindo.

E ali, naquela posição, enquanto Malfoy atendia displicentemente bêbados e bruxos mal encarados, Ron viu.

O leve chacoalhar de quadris, os pés fechados, os passos sinuosos: Draco. E quando o moreno trouxa fixou seu olhar nos movimentos reveladores do loiro acabou esquecendo-se por um instante que estava observando-o escondido, e nesse descuido recebeu de volta o olhar paralisante de Malfoy.

Congelou. Fora descoberto usando as técnicas do "professor" contra o mesmo. Sentiu-se envergonhado de todas as formas.

Mas, ao contrário do que pensara, Draco continuou seu trabalho normalmente. Não tão naturalmente como deveria por que, nos próximos minutos, não deixou de lançar olhares penetrantes para Ron, deixando bem claro que se algum dia houve alguma suspeita, já não havia mais.

E a ação de observar escondido estendeu-se para outras dimensões que Ron nunca ousou imaginar, mais precisamente para a bunda de Malfoy. E aquilo foi divertido. Então o moreno disfarçado fez o que mais lhe deu medo em toda sua vida: permitiu-se.

E o loiro tinha uma bunda linda, não que Ron fosse especialista em bundas de homem, na verdade obviamente, aquela era a primeira vez que parava realmente para, disfarçadamente, prestar atenção "naquilo".

_Empinadinha e redondinha_, pensou Ron. E censurou-se logo depois, mas ninguém ali perto sabia oclumência, e aquilo era exclusivo da mente dele, aprendera a disfarçar bem seu olhar meticuloso, aprendera com Draco.

E o tamanho da arrogância do outro era proporcional a sua beleza. Era lindo, gostoso e charmoso o desgraçado! E mais uma vez, o garçom, atrás do balcão, quis bater em sua própria boca, em sua cabeça, deixar de pensar naquilo. Mas estava sentindo muito prazer. Em fazer algo proibido, em contrariar-se, em jogar igualmente com as tentações do pecado, em observar Malfoy. Sentia-se corar a cada olhada de longe de Draco que tentava procurá-lo no meio dos clientes, ele não parecia tão arrogante naquela hora. E Ron riu de si mesmo.

- Loucura, não? - O moreno perguntou para um Draco sério que recolhia garrafas com movimentos da varinha de cima das mesas quando todos os beberrões haviam saído para a noite gélida. - Esse negócio de observar os outros é mais louco do que eu pensei. É meio vicioso, não é mesmo?

- Dependendo do grau de satisfação com o que você vê.

- Recebi a resposta agora a pouco da carta que enviei para McCraker hoje a tarde, contando sobre a missão e os resultados.

- Que bom! Ganhou uma estrelinha? – Draco amarrou a cara, simulando uma falsa animação.

- Claro que é bom, você vai se ver livre de mim logo, hoje é minha última noite no bar. – Ron ficou fitando-o pro alguns segundos antes de continuar. – Claro que voltarei pra cá nas vésperas do show daqui três dias, tenho que prender bandidos, e aí sim ganhar estrelinhas.

- Que objetivo lindo! – Draco deu socos no ar como se estivesse comemorando a vitória do time da Sonserina no campeonato de quadribol das casas, em Hogwarts.

- Sabe, você não é tão patético como eu pensei que fosse. – Ron começou, sentando no balcão. – Você estava certo sobre a linguagem corporal ser útil e também sobre a história dos pecados.

- E também sobre o fato de eu sempre afirmar que você é um vagabundo? – Draco completou deixando duas garrafas com firewhisky pela metade ao lado de Ron, em cima do balcão. – Qual é, Weasley? Cadê seu sangue de pobretão trabalhador?

- Pra mim continua igual, agora pra você... Digamos que foi pro mesmo lugar que seu título de "sangue-puro".

- Não tente me ofender por causa da ruína da minha família, Weasley. Eu não sou eles. – Draco encarou-o brevemente antes de continuar carregando garrafas e copos.

- Mas você continua carregando esse orgulho inflamado como se fosse seu maior título.

- Meu maior título é esse bar, idiota. Pra você avaliar bem o quanto desse orgulho vale. – Draco acabou o serviço com as garrafas e entrou na cozinha.

- Ho-Ho! Parece que alguém está em crise! – Ron desceu do balcão.

- Claro, eu e minhas crises sobre pecados, por que os pecados afetam quem eu amo, por que pecados são diferentes, blá blá blá. – Draco apareceu no portal imitando o ruivo num falsete ridículo.

- E acho que ir pro inferno também faz parte de seu orgulho, não?

- Talvez. – Disse Malfoy se aproximando mais de Ron, estendendo os braços ao redor dele, se aproximando mais. – A vida é uma só.

- Pra quem vive só. – Disse um Ron trêmulo, se afastando o máximo de Draco que, alcançando as duas garrafas que queria no balcão atrás de Ron, encaminhou-se para perto do caixa.

- Só e completo, Weasel. – E tomou vários goles seguidos no bico da garrafa.

- Eu já disse que você é patético hoje? – Ron bufou pegando a outra garrafa, indo para mais longe de Draco e tomando um longo gole.

- Na realidade, você retirou o que disse em relação a eu ser patético. – O loiro tomou mais um gole, tentando tomar coragem pra desafiar o garçom.

- É mesmo? – Ron disse entre vários goles do conteúdo de sua garrafa. – Então eu retiro o que disse sobre retirar o que disse.

- Você já está enrolando a língua, Ronald.

- Você nunca me chamou de Ronald.

- Eu nunca fiz várias coisas com você. – Disse o loiro por fim, acabando com um último gole o conteúdo de sua garrafa. Não podia perder a chance de provocá-lo. Aquela vontade perseguia-o desde os tempos de escola, e era assim que preparava seus "garotos", provocando-os, deixando-os famintos.

Ron fechou os olhos depois de alguns minutos em silêncio e depois de um último gole também de sua bebida. Já começava a sentir-se tonto, mas a consciência levemente alterada não estancou os pensamentos que lhe vieram a mente, coisas que queria ter pensado melhor antes, em outro lugar, outra hora, outro estado.

Primeiro foi sua noiva, linda, esplendorosa. Pensava nela inconscientemente a todo instante, queria-a cada vez mais, mas sentia-se sufocado, sufocando. As últimas semanas tinham sido difíceis pros dois mas eles iriam superar. O caso era que Ron não sentia-se pronto para aquilo, pronto pra superar, pra fazer certo. O problema era com ele e enquanto aquilo dentro dele não acabasse, Hermione não tinha vez em seus pensamentos, restava o trabalho e a pressão louca por ser auror.

E então, o buraco dentro de sua alma gritou. Gritou escandalosamente como se tivesse passado vinte e seis anos escondido, se contendo, suprimido e agora resolvesse gritar aos quatro ventos que Ronald Weasley era uma farsa. E Ron sentiu seu coração doer quando percebeu a dimensão de seu problema: há tempos não sentia-se _vivo_.

A solução era gritada pelo vazio em seu interior mas ele fingia não escutar. Agora chegara a hora. Não esperava que fosse ser com Malfoy e muito menos daquele jeito. Ouvir a si mesmo, deixar de seguir sua família que pesava em cima dele como doidos, sua noiva e suas cobranças, seus amigos e a incrível vontade de ser seus ídolos. Não, não era daquele jeito que funcionava. Ron quis ouvir-se e seguir sua vontade do momento, seu sinal de emergência, de alerta.

Pecar.

Pecar lhe faria sentir vivo? Não. Pecar lhe faria quebrar regras, interferir em vidas, mudar cursos que nunca foram mudados, pecar para Ron naquele momento significava ter poder sobre sua vida, aceitar só o que seu coração quisesse e decidir sozinho tudo que lhe convinha. Parecia egoísta, mas com as rédeas de sua vida na mão. Aí sim, sentia-se vivo.

E foi aí que Draco fez todo sentido. Era o oposto perfeito pra burlar regras. E aquela forma pareceu a mais convincente de todos os pecados, e a mais prazerosa pelo menos.

- O que foi, Weasley? – Draco perguntou depois de alguns minutos em que Ron permaneceu em silêncio, olhar vago.

- Você gosta de garotos, não é mesmo? – Perguntou o moreno trouxa de supetão.

- Eu...Eu... Pra que essa pergunta agora?

- Gosta? – Ron insistiu.

- Não lhe interessa. – Draco tentou simular displicência.

- Como você sabe que não? – Ron encarou-o.

- Eu não sei, Weasley.

- Foi o que imaginei.

- E o que mais você andou imaginando? – Draco percebeu o repentino brilho nos olhos de Ron.

- Que pecados são todos iguais. E todos dão prazer. – Avançou lentamente do balcão, na direção de Malfoy. Seus sentidos se confundindo com o frio e a bebida.

- Então parece que você aprendeu direito, a linguagem corporal ajuda nisso, sabia? A se desinibir, vendo os outros. – Draco piscou ainda parado perto do caixa.

- Sei, sei que aprendi muita coisa com alguém que eu nunca... Enfim, ainda tenho vontade de partir sua cara, ainda consigo ver você apontando pra mim e rindo com quinze anos de idade.

- Espero que você não guarde rancor. Não peço desculpas por que o destino já me deu sua "vingança". – E abriu os braços indicando seu lugar, seu estado. – E não tente me bater, Weasley. Dá última vez foi você mesmo quê se machucou com o beijo que me deu.

- Está tudo tranqüilo, Malfoy. Não vou ganhar nada em troca de briga agora. – Disse, se aproximando.

- Muito pelo contrário. – E Draco já estava estático, Ron muito próximo.

- Pois é. – Foi sua palavra final e o que veio depois foi inexplicável.

O ruivo podia sentir as vibrações de prazer começarem a inundar seu corpo ao leve toque de suas mãos na nuca de Malfoy, dizendo-o para ser forte, viril. Dizendo para acabar do melhor jeito possível com a cara de deboche de Malfoy, dizendo para esbaldar-se daquela tentação. E naquele momento, Hermione sumiu de sua cabeça e de seu coração. Melhor assim.

Abocanhou sua boca tão forte e desesperadamente quanto na primeira vez que o fizera. As línguas vinham prontas, quentes, esperançosas, famintas pela saliva um do outro. Misturando todos os sentidos e circunstâncias, todas as incertezas, confusões e loucuras, Ron sentiu-se um deus com Malfoy em suas mãos, e aproveitou.

Agarrou as costas do outro com força, puxando-o pra mais perto de si, lambia seus lábios, face e queixo. Não conseguia diminuir a pressão de seus braços contra as costelas de um Malfoy que respirava sôfrego.

Chocaram-se contra o caixa, giraram, chocaram-se contra prateleira, pareciam um trasgo desgovernado destruindo o bar. Então Ron desceu suas mãos fortes e atentas pelas costas do loiro e logo encontrou o que queria, as nádegas levemente empinadas do outro. Agarrou-as tão violentamente, como se quisesse arrancá-las do corpo do outro. Malfoy gemeu alto.

Ron não sabia como agir, na verdade. Suprimira tanto desejo que, naquela hora, descarregava toda sua sede no corpo magro de Draco, queria-o tanto, queria senti-lo, acabar com ele.

Alcançou a parte detrás das coxas do outro e ergueu-o, colocando-o em cima do balcão. Naquela posição fora fácil arrancar seu colete e sua camisa em apenas dois movimentos. Malfoy pousou suas mãos sobre o rosto quente do moreno que logo empurrou-as para longe e continuou a morder o pescoço do loiro, lamber seu peito, procurar por picos de prazer que fizessem o outro não desejar mais nada na vida.

Assim que estava próximo ao umbigo de Draco, Ron agarrou seus pulsos e imobilizou-os quando Malfoy deitou-se em cima do balcão. De joelhos por cima de Malfoy, pôs-se a beijá-lo como um selvagem, puxando os lábios do outro com seus próprios lábios, tateando toda boca do outro com sua própria língua.

Desceu mais uma vez pelo tórax quente e macio do loiro, pelo abdômen com pelinhos arrepiados, alcançou sua cinta, arrancou-a habilmente e depois livrou-se da jeans do outro.

Draco agarrou os cabelos morenos quando Ron lambeu com força seu baixo ventre e, quando o mesmo tentou livrar-se de suas mãos, agarrou seus cabelos mais forte e puxou-os para baixo, obrigando Ron levantar a cabeça e encará-lo. E o que Draco viu fora magnífico, madeixas morenas transformando-se em ruivas, queixo afinando, nariz regulando, sardas aparecendo. E então era Ronald Weasley por fora também.

O loiro precisava daquilo antes de qualquer contato mais íntimo do ruivo, precisava ver a cara de Ron, suas sardas, precisava vê-lo.

E o ruivo abocanhou. Era impossível de não se notar a inexperiência, uma certa insegurança, mas Ron foi cheio de força, virilidade e fome. Abocanhava, lambia, chupava e mordia até violentamente o pênis ereto de Malfoy, que gemia alto no bar vazio e mal iluminado.

E os movimentos pareciam durar horas, as respirações entrecortadas pareciam ocorrer ao mesmo ritmo das pulsações descontroladas em cada ponto vital dos dois corpos em sintonia.

Cada vez que Ron descia sua cabeça, contornando com os lábios o membro de Draco, suas mãos agarravam-se com mais força na carne pálida do outro, tentando rasgá-lo por inteiro, tentando engoli-lo pelos poros da pele, tentando do modo mais bruto mostrar-lhe o quanto aquele desejo era desesperado e impossível de ser controlado.

Seus dentes riscavam a pele sensível, sentindo as veias e os músculos tensos pulsarem febrilmente em sua boca. Mordeu a virilha do loiro, lambeu com força os testículos que ferviam de quentes.

Detinha as coxas do outro em suas mãos, as acariciava com vontade, mordia com prudência, enquanto deliciava-se ouvindo os gemidos e sentindo em suas mãos os espasmos de prazer de Malfoy.

Retomou então o frenético sexo oral.

A cena era, mais do que tudo, excitante ao extremo. Draco com seu corpo convulso e pálido, estirado sob o balcão que já se encharcava com o suor do mesmo, recebendo toda tensão sexual traduzida em movimentos pesados que Ron conseguira reproduzir um dia.

Foi quando as mãos levemente quadradas encontraram a parte de trás das coxas bem torneadas e brancas que Draco conseguiu visualizar um sorriso maroto no rosto de Weasley. Era como se não conhecesse o ruivo, como se ele continuasse sendo um adolescente e Ron virara um adulto "mal".

E enquanto Ron erguia as pernas do loiro, deixando-o numa posição perfeita para o movimento que vinha a seguir, conseguiu adentrar nos olhos cinzas e provar pra si mesmo, dar para si mesmo e também para Malfoy, o que esperara inconscientemente por anos: o troco. De uma forma inusitada e... deliciosamente divertida.

- Cadê seu sorriso de deboche? – Disse Ron e, segurando seu pênis rígido como rocha, penetrou em Draco lentamente e de uma vez só.

Não pôde evitar sorrir ao ter deixado Malfoy sem palavras com um método tão gratificante.

E colocou todo seu vigor, seu prazer e sua simpatia grandiosa e repentina, nos movimentos contra o traseiro do amante que, em pose de "frango assado" e fazendo caretas de dor, cravava as unhas nas nádegas do ruivo, pedindo por mais.

As estocadas eram lentas, alternadas com movimentos mais fortes, arranhões seguidos, intensos, gemidos incontroláveis, quase gritos. Draco já perdia toda sanidade que ainda lhe restava estirado naquele balcão.

E então vieram os beijos, quentes, no pescoço. Eram quase marteladas e choques na pele arrepiada de Malfoy. Logo depois veio a masturbação tosca de Ron e o loiro já não conseguia mais agüentar.

Gozaram juntos. Ron retirou devagar seu pênis de dentro de Malfoy, trazendo consigo sêmen quente, e logo depois capotou em cima do peito arqueado de Malfoy, cheio de sêmen do loiro.

Respiravam descontrolados, o suor escorrendo pela pele trêmula. Os dois corpos cansados tentavam recuperar o fôlego, desfalecidos, vencidos pelo prazer selvagem.

Fora quase uma batalha, e na realidade haviam enfrentado muitas coisas: o desejo sufocado dos dois, a crise de Ron e a cisma de Malfoy e mais do que tudo, haviam conseguido vencer a madrugada fria, usando e abusando do calor humano.

Fora uma ótima festa de despedida.

* * *

- Draco, acorde!

- Como? – Draco tentava abrir os olhos, sonolento.

- Draco, já é manhã, estou... – Ron começou.

- Eu, eu estou indo abrir o bar e... – Draco levantou-se e, enquanto vestia uma manga apenas da camisa, colocou suas botas.

- Malfoy! É de manhã! Estou indo pra casa. – Disse Ron rindo rapidamente e encaminhando-se para a porta.

- Por que você não me disse antes? – Draco esboçou um sorriso , apenas de cueca e botas, deu uma rápida olhada para o chão frio do bar em que acabara de acordar e logo encaminhou-se para abrir a porta.

- Então... dispensado do serviço? – Ron perguntou hesitante enquanto cruzava o portal.

- Se você não tem mais nada para fazer aqui, Weasley... – Foi a resposta um tanto seca de Draco.

Tanto um como o outro havia procedido como se nada tivesse acontecido. Fora muito estranho, não restava dúvidas. Mal haviam se olhado nos olhos, mal haviam dito alguma coisa. Ron poderia ter ficado para um café, quem sabe, mas não teria coragem de dividir a mesa com Malfoy. Engraçado, pois na noite passada havia divido o balcão de uma maneira nada vergonhosa para o momento.

E as cobranças vinham, incontáveis. A culpa indigente por cima das costas de Ron.

Draco não se preocupava muito, claro que Ron estava no topo de sua lista de "garotos premiados", ou seja, aqueles que tiveram a sorte de ter noites no paraíso com Malfoy, segundo ele. Mas não passava daquilo, de um simples nome numa lista imaginária e uma memória gostosa, pelo menos assim fora com os outros rapazes. O caso era que quando Ron pronunciou as palavras "estou indo para casa" Draco conseguiu ler nas entrelinhas: "estou indo para ela", e não pôde culpar-se também por sentir um certo sentimento que ele deu vários nomes, menos o verdadeiro: ciúmes.

A cada passo que o ruivo dava pela calçada, era como um espinho perfurando-lhe, por que quanto mais segundos passavam mais lembranças vinham, lembranças de desculpas esfarrapadas para fazer _aquilo. _Odiava-se, odiava-se com todas suas forças, por mais pesaroso que fosse carregar todo aquele ódio e culpa, não conseguia se arrepender, não conseguia provar para si mesmo que tudo fora em vão.

E as pontadas na consciência pesada vinham como dores horrendas, talvez insuportáveis, e todas elas tinham o mesmo nome: Hermione.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** ooooooouuuukeey, dessa vez passo a vez dos comentários para vcs, leitores. QUero evr muitos reviews sobre essa NC, afinal d econtas, NC sempre é NC, e eu sempre tenho emdo da reação dos outros x.O

Lely, está td se encaminahndo para o Gran Finale, espero que a fic esteja lhe agradando até aqui.  
Beijosmepeganobalcão


	5. Gravity

_Baby  
It's been a long time coming  
Such a long long time  
And I can't stop running  
Such a long long time  
Can you hear my heart beating?  
Can you hear that sound  
Coz I can't help thinking  
And I won't stop now_

_(Garota  
Tem sido um longo tempo  
Um tempo tão longo  
E eu não posso parar de correr  
Um tempo tão longo  
Você pode ouvir meu coração batendo?  
Você pode ouvir aquele som?  
Porque eu não posso ajudar pensando  
E eu não vou parar agora)_

**V. Gravity**

O café desceu queimando sua garganta.

A fria manhã revelava um Ron tristonho, debruçado sob a mesa de mármore da cozinha, pensando, pensando, pensando. Hermione ainda dormia, não vira Ron voltar logo cedo.

_Como eu sou burro!_ Era seu pensamento constante, e em parte era verdade. Desejara tanto algo, sonhara com alguma cura para seu vazio, sonhara em abalar as estruturas, mas não medira as conseqüências. Não medira nada pra falar a verdade.

Era como se a punição do pecado tivesse chegado logo depois da surpreendente traição que praticou. Surpreendente por que nunca se imaginou fazendo aquilo e ainda mais com quem... Mas fizera, e não conseguia digerir a culpa. Não conseguia tranqüilizar-se, dizer para si mesmo que fora uma aventura e acabou-se.

Permaneceu vacilante entre a adrenalina de quebrar regras e sua própria consciência julgadora até que a porta da cozinha abriu-se e uma jovem mulher, vestida com um roupão, toda descabelada, contornou a mesa e encarou-o, séria.

- Sabe até que horas fiquei acordada?

- Hermione, não vou tentar explicar. Você... – hesitou nervoso, tentando simular tranqüilidade, encará-la não era tarefa fácil. – Você sabe que eu estava trabalhando, não preciso repetir. – Ela contorceu o rosto numa careta de nojo, Ron continuou. – Olha, se serve de consolo, acabou o.k? Esse foi o último turno, acabou. Só tenho mais uma ação especial, mas será feita com toda a tropa e... – Parou. Não conseguia mais achar palavras.

Hermione havia aberto o roupão, revelando uma lingerie vermelha de cinta liga e rendas. Sem dúvida havia preparado uma surpresa de madrugada, esperando-o, para acabar com o clima ruim entre os dois depois da última discussão séria.

- O champagne está na geladeira. – Disse enquanto amarrava a faixa do traje de banho na cintura, escondendo sua roupa sexy, e rumando de volta para o quarto.

Ron permaneceu imóvel. Sua consciência sufocava-o tanto a ponto de paralisá-lo; e a dor da culpa ficava cada vez maior, já começava a transformar-se em raiva. Raiva de uma noiva que não o compreendia e raiva por não ter mais a antiga paciência de compreender a noiva. Estavam quebrando. E o destino quase gritava isso.

Hermione arrumou-se e saiu dizendo brevemente que depois do trabalho iria pernoitar na casa de Ginny. O ruivo pensou em sua irmã e em Harry. Os dois eram muito apaixonados, sempre se entendiam, tinham um filho lindo e, mesmo Harry ausente, conseguiam levar a vida de casal numa boa! Ainda por cima com Ginny grávida pela segunda vez!

Mas não parecia muito digno alguém que praticamente destruiu a união com a futura esposa por causa de uma crise de vazio. Agora seus sentimentos depressivos pareciam tão bobos, ridículos e idiotas. Como alguém que tem o emprego e a esposa dos sonhos pode ter carências sentimentais e existenciais?

Depois do almoço, Ron releu a resposta de seu chefe a sua carta. Precisaria hospedar-se nos novos aposentos do Cabeça de Javali (que na época do antigo dono não dispunha de quartos para pernoites) na sexta-feira, véspera do show, e cuidar cada passo de Afonso Kroll e seus capangas que, obviamente, estariam disfarçados.

Como o show d'As Esquisitonas seria no Beco Diagonal, o Cabeça de Javali era um bom "esconderijo" para os traficantes, mas é claro que eles não contavam com a espionagem de Ron e as informações que coletara. Assim, um grupo de ataque e apreensão, constituído por aurores ao comando de Ronald Weasley e diretamente de Justin McCraker, posicionaria-se em pontos estratégicos no show, para a prisão dos traficantes tentando com o máximo de cuidado possível não gerar pânico e rebuliço na multidão.

Portanto, Ron teria três dias de descanso pela frente, segundo McCraker, até a véspera do sábado, quando voltava à ativa seguindo os bandidos até o local do tráfico e entrando em ação com aurores altamente qualificados em seu comando.

Eram os três dias perfeitos para aproveitar com Hermione, se não fosse as idiotices dele mesmo e os repentinos ataques temperamentais explosivos de sua noiva. Estava mesmo difícil de respirar.

Tomou um longo banho, lembrou-se da última noite, arrepiou-se. Tinha sido bom, na verdade tinha sido maravilhoso! Mas não compensava a raiva e a fossa em que se encontrava naquele momento.

Tentava provar-se arrependido para si mesmo, mas não conseguia. Muita água ainda rolaria, disso não restava dúvidas, e quando deitou-se em sua cama, pronto para entrar num sono ferrado, pensou novamente em Draco, e numa repentina reviravolta possível em sua vida.

Draco seguiu seu dia normalmente. As lembranças eram inevitáveis, assim como os arrepios repentinos com alguns segundos de memórias.

A última frase de Weasley, "Estou indo para casa" remetia-o diretamente à afirmação, "Estou voltando para minha vida com _ela_". Claro que seu orgulho o permitiria sentir ciúmes, afinal de contas fora, de certa forma, trocado. Gostava de pensar que ela fora trocada por ele. Mas ele não estava nem um pouco ligando pro ruivo e pra sangue-ruim, estava?

Quando o sol começou a baixar, Ron despertou e andou pela rua de cabeça baixa, procurando ares milagrosos que curassem a dor de seu peito. Acima de tudo sentia ódio de si mesmo por não conseguir decidir-se em sua vida. Rotina ou adrenalina? Queria ser diferente, mas machucava sua noiva e ao mesmo tempo, machucava-se, misturara casos antigos de infância, experimentara um prazer desconhecido, e gostara. Não conseguia perdoar-se por fazer de sua vida uma confusão infernal, nem coisas erradas não conseguia fazer direito.

Harry fazia falta, muita falta. Ele saberia sair daquela situação sem dúvidas, pensava um Ron tristonho, avançando pelas calçadas, esquinas e asfaltos, na verdade, pra início de conversa, Harry nunca treparia com Malfoy.

E nesse pensamento sentiu um frio na barriga, pensou em visitar o loiro, mas só pioraria as coisas, ainda mais depois de já ter se balançado bastante enquanto guardava em seu arquivo confidencial as roupas e os fios de cabelos usados em seu disfarce de Josh. Melhor era matar o tempo e dormir na maior parte dele, esperando que logo chegasse a sexta. E foi o que fez.

* * *

O frio não dava trégua, e as sensações de inverno perduravam como seres imortais: a tristeza, a dúvida, o vazio gélido. Nem mais pensar no trabalho trazia calor a Ronald, e aquilo era deprimente.

Hermione mal falara com o noivo durante os três dias seguintes. Eram frases práticas do dia-a-dia e nada mais. Os dois precisavam conversar... Mas a cada cruzada de olhares armavam-se de defesas impenetráveis e nenhum nem outro tinham coragem de passar por cima do orgulho próprio e pedir desculpas, ao menos tentar conversar.

A sexta-feira então chegou.

Pela manhã Weasley encaminhou-se até o Ministério para repassar a estratégia de apreensão da mercadoria e prisão dos traficantes junto de McCraker e os aurores recrutados para a missão. Ron mesmo havia apontado alguns aurores que queria em seu grupo para o chefe.

Estavam em nove. Evenglot, Rodriguez, Rowan, Winehouse, Fletcher, Wadington, Jones, Redchair e Weasley.

Não eram muito populares entre a classe de aurores, em parte por que eram novatos, e em parte por que eram os mais excêntricos de certo modo e tachados de idiotas ás vezes. Mas McCraker via um grande potencial no grupo e Ron identificava-se com todos incondicionalmente.

O plano fora muito bem organizado. Na sua primeira parte, Weasley e Alice Rodriguez passariam-se por um casal sinistro que se hospedaria por uma noite no Cabeça de Javali, por isso o disfarce de Ron era de um homem com estilo de mafioso, sobrancelhas curvadas, suíças compridas, encorpado e cheio de tatuagens.

Alice era morena, linda. Possuía traços fortes na face, mas era dona de uma delicadeza que quase camuflava sua determinação espantosa quando o assunto era azarações contra bandidos. Vinda do México, possuía um humor inteligente e cabelos longos, geralmente presos numa trança. Para o disfarce, tomou mão de roupas curtíssimas, botas, cabelos loiros, muita maquiagem e muitos piercings.

Teriam que ficar atentos a qualquer movimento dos outros hóspedes e, na hora do show no sábado, segui-los até o Beco Diagonal. Lá se encontrariam com o resto, dispensariam o disfarce e separariam-se em três duplas e um trio, cercando toda a multidão.

Alice, Ronald e Isaac Fletcher formariam o trio que seguiria de perto, com o maior cuidado possível, os traficantes e, na hora certa, os prenderiam.

Então, com tudo devidamente previsto, o ruivo seguiu para casa, preparar-se para mais tarde apanhar Alice e encaminharem-se para o bar. Draco já havia sido informado por McCraker da presença do "casal".

Eram três horas da tarde.

- Hermione, precisamos conversar. – Disse logo que a avistou na cozinha. Havia pensado muito durante os dias em que passaram isolados, um incomodado com o outro, e chegara a conclusão de que orgulho não o levaria a nada.

A noiva continuava parada perto da mesa, cortando um legume, sem dizer palavra.

- Não consigo ver onde tudo começou. – Ron continuou. – Acho que foi um efeito bola de neve e... Hermione eu queria que você... Que você me perdoasse, o.k? Por mais que eu tenha a nítida certeza de que a culpa não é só minha, eu te peço...

- Você não precisa pedir nada, Ronald. – A voz de noiva veio rouca, e com ela duas lágrimas rolaram pela face pálida. – Eu já disse que lhe entendo.

- Então por que isso, amor? Por que toda essa cobrança e... E todas essas brigas eu... Eu queria tanto lhe abraçar e contar sobre meu trabalho, sabe? Queria tanto te ouvir e...

- Eu disse que entendo, não que aceito. – Respirou fundo. – É tão difícil pra você não é? Pois saiba que é difícil pra todo mundo! Eu trabalho também Ronald, eu tenho milhares de cursos extra nos finais de semana, eu tenho que cuidar dessa casa e como se não bastasse eu tenho um casamento que, opa! Vou ter que organizar sozinha e...

- Você disse que não se importava, era só por esses dias! E algum dia eu reclamei de meu trabalho ou desmereci o seu?

- Nunca. Só que você não sabe o que se sente quando sua felicidade durante todo o dia turbulento é pensar nas madeixas ruivas de seu noivo maravilhoso e... E quando você chega em casa ele só sabe dizer uma coisa: "Estou cansado". Pois seu cansaço me cansou também, Ronald.

- Você não sabe as coisas horríveis que esta dizendo. – Ron não conseguia raciocinar, Hermione fora longe demais. – Quem sabe eu tenha me cansado de você também? Quem sabe arrumei outro alguém muito mais interessante? – Não pode deixar de devolver na mesma moeda.

- Ronald, você parece um adolescente afetado! Pare de agir como criança! Você não conseguiria me trair, seria frustrante demais pra sua vida agitada. – Encarou-o fixamente. - Assuma pelo menos alguma vez o controle de sua vida e...

- Como eu faço isso com você me sufocando o tempo todo? Cobrando-me o tempo todo? – Disse antes de sair do aposento. – Quer saber? Acho que você se cansou de você mesma. Eu não duvidaria nada se isso realmente acontecesse.

Silêncio. Ron pegou seus pertences rapidamente, colocou em sua mochila, cruzou o portal e saiu para a tarde gelada.

* * *

Não avistara Malfoy quando adentrou no bar acompanhado de Rodriguez. Um homem de meia idade veio atendê-los, provavelmente Draco já havia achado um funcionário fixo, pensou Ron.

A noite fora bem tranqüila. Observaram escondidos quatro homens tomando firewhisky no bar, inclusive Afonso Kroll. Mas nada de anormal realmente acontecera.

- Pensei que você estava de folga. – Disse o ruivo, agora com os cabelos castanho-escuro, cocando a suíça. A maioria dos clientes haviam ido embora, Alice montara guarda no quarto em que estavam hospedados, ao lado dos bandidos, e Ron fora dar uma volta pela cozinha, acabara distraindo-se e pegou-se pensando em sua última briga com a noiva. Mas aí ouvira alguém chegar pela porta dos fundos.

- O mal nunca dorme, Weasel. – Draco abriu um sorriso sarcástico costumeiro e encarou o ruivo nos olhos.

- Como conseguiu me conhecer?

- Seu nervosismo te denuncia. – Draco encarou-o sério. – Mentira, McCraker me passou a descrição do seu disfarce e de sua namoradinha.

- Ela não é minha namoradinha. – Ronald disse sério.

- Oh, te ofendi, foi? – Draco simulou uma voz de garota.

- Não sei como... Não sei como fui me deixar levar por você. – Disse calmo.

- O.k, então a culpa por você ter complexos sexuais é minha?

- Não sou complexado.

- Você está negando muitas coisas hoje, irritado com algo? – Draco perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de água e encaminhava-se para as escadas. – Como vai Hermione? – Não pode deixar de completar.

- Draco... Por favor. Não consigo conversar com você sem ter vontade de te socar. – Disse um Ronald cansado.

- Achei que já tinha matado essa vontade. – E desapareceu nas escadas.

Ron custara a pegar no sono. Hermione surgia em sua mente entrecortando cenas com Draco, cenas de sexo selvagem, gemidos ainda audíveis na memória.

Acordou para seu turno de vigia surpreendentemente muito bem disposto.

O dia amanheceu e com ele veio o frio e a ansiedade. Ron e Alice repassaram o plano várias vezes, simularam situações de emergência e combates. À tarde, Isaac Fletcher juntou-se aos dois para arrumarem-se e montarem guarda disfarçada na porta da frente do bar, nos fundos e no corredor.

Os bandidos saíram de tardezinha, apenas dois dos quatro. Ron avistou-os no corredor onde montava vigia e, disfarçadamente, ordenou para que Alice os seguisse.

Recebeu a informação logo depois de que os dois já estavam no local do show, por isso, quando os outros dois traficantes saíram do quarto, passando a chave na porta e dando uma última olhada para o corredor, o ruivo e Isaac seguiram em seus encalços.

A multidão gritava frenética, a música ribombava pelo grande salão construído numa rua espremida do Beco Diagonal. O grupo de quatro bandidos continuava dividido em duplas, dois deles ficavam na entrada do salão observando quem chegava já que o local era protegido contra aparatação e tinha somente uma entrada, e os outros dois permaneciam no meio do salão, sobre a montoeira de braços e pernas que se movimentavam frenéticos ao som d'As Esquisitonas.

Gorducha Wadington e Roger Winehouse também montavam guarda disfarçada na porta do recinto enquanto os outros aurores, incluindo Ron, misturavam-se à multidão e, escondidos, cercavam a dupla de traficantes, que incluía Afonso Kroll, o homem a quem o ruivo arrancara informações no bar.

Numa determinada hora da noite, Ron avistou três homens altos e magros caminhando sorrateiramente até onde Afonso encontrava-se. Por causa da luz baixa, o ruivo não conseguiu ver seu rosto, mas tinha certeza que tratava-se do homem que encontrou-se com Kroll no Cabeça de Javali.

Os dois cumprimentaram-se e seguiram conversando cuidadosamente. Ron sentia o peito pulsar acelerado por que não conseguia pensar no próximo passo. Eles deviam ter algum caixote, alguma mercadoria para fazer a troca, mas como não possuíam nada nas mãos, Ron resolveu seguir com o plano que haviam treinado caso aquilo acontecesse, e consistia apenas em segui-los quando saíssem do aposento. Mas sua intuição não o deixava se mover do lugar onde estava, precisava avisar os outros aurores qual seria o próximo passo mas não conseguia mover-se. Kroll estalava os dedos nervosamente, e Ron lembrou-se que aquilo significava inquietação e preparação para algo importante. Logo descobriu o que.

Sob as luzes coloridas pode ver o movimento rápido de Afonso. Primeiro foi um abraço e logo depois, sua mão desceu pelo braço do homem magro e aí o ruivo avistou o objeto brilhante e avermelhado sair da mão de Kroll e entrar no bolso do outro. Uma chave com um chaveiro vermelho.

Os neurônios de Ron trabalharam tão rapidamente quanto seus olhos quando conseguiu lembrar-se onde vira uma chave daquelas, e as inscrições nela escrita ficavam girando em sua mente enquanto alcançava Alice e Isaac: Cabeça de Javali.

- Prendam Afonso e o outro quando os três homens de terno afastarem-se, usem Imperius. – Ron disse rapidamente para Alice enquanto via de rabo de olho os homens magros e altos darem uma outra chave, provavelmente de um banco, para Afonso e darem meia volta para irem embora.

A chave do quarto, então era isso. A mercadoria estava no quarto do cabeça de javali e o dinheiro estava num cofre provavelmente por causa da chave.

O ruivo correu para a saída tentando maquinar um plano de imprevisto, mas logo avistou a outra dupla de bandidos parados um de cada lado da porta. Não estavam vigiando quem entrasse, e sim quem saísse.

Pode ver os três homens de terno acenarem com a cabeça para a dupla e saírem para a rua, e logo depois, antes mesmo de colocar as idéias no lugar para pensar numa saída digna de um auror, pode ver também sua salvação, e o plano de ultima hora apareceu.

- Olá, gatinha. – Abraçou a mulher gorda e baixa por trás.

- Qual é a tua, seu... – Gorducha Wadington, que montava guarda igualmente na porta junto de Winehouse, tentou empurrar para longe o homem de suíças longas que acabara de agarrá-la, mas quando viu seu rosto congelou. Ficou parada por alguns minutos e retribuiu o abraço.

- Desculpe se te assustei. – Disse Ron em seu ouvido. – Ouça, precisamos chegar até o Cabeça de Javali, depois te explico. Quando eu te largar, lançaremos Imperius nos dois bandidos, o.k?

- Formô – disse e Ron largou-a.

- Imperius. – As vozes saíram em uníssono.

Juntos, conduziram cuidadosamente os traficantes sob a maldição até a caçamba de lixo próxima, os fizeram entrar dentro e, antes de trancarem, estuporaram os dois.

Ron não tinha tempo de chamar outros aurores por isso, confiando em seu grupo e na sorte, pegou na mão de Gorducha e de um Roger que vinha atarantado do salão e aparataram para dentro do quarto do Cabeça de Javali que hospedara-se na noite anterior com Alice.

O aposento era de um silencio só. Nada movia-se.

Aguardaram atentos por algum ruído, mas não ouviam nada, apenas suas próprias respirações ofegantes, enquanto o suor escorria pelo rosto. O ruivo então lembrou-se dos outros aurores e, desejando que tudo tivesse ocorrido perfeitamente bem, apontou a varinha para a janela.

- Expectro Patrono! – E um cachorrinho enérgico saiu da ponta de sua varinha. – Alice, continuamos no encalço dos outros bandidos. Na caçamba de lixo ao lado do salão estão a outra dupla de traficantes que estuporamos. Chame McCraker, boa sorte. – E o cachorro saiu noite a fora.

Uma vez mandada a mensagem, livrou-se de seus disfarces e, planejando rapidamente uma investida com os outros dois, abriram lentamente a porta do quarto.

O corredor estava vazio. A porta do quarto onde os bandidos estavam na noite anterior ficava a uns seis metros de onde os aurores encontravam-se. Caminharam lentamente, os passos abafados pelo carpete. Quando estavam chegando perto do quarto, ouviram a voz de Draco e passos na escada, correram habilmente de volta ao quarto e logo ouviram passos no corredor. Eram eles.

Ficaram ouvindo atrás da porta. Barulho de chave, de maçaneta girando, de porta fechando, um baque surdo e silêncio.

Gorducha fez sinal para Ron que sairia para o corredor e antes que o ruivo pudesse impedir, ela já estava de pé no tapete. Permaneceu estática por alguns segundos quando avistou um dos três homens que levariam a mercadoria, de pé em frente à porta do quarto.

A aurora acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente dando meia volta e, depois de dar dois passos breves, virou-se novamente e apontou a varinha para o homem magro.

- Estupefaça!

O feitiço acertou em cheio o rosto do outro que caiu como um peso morto ao chão. O estrondo fez duas portas do quarto se abrirem, de uma saiu Ron com Winehouse em seu encalço, da outra saiu os outros dois bandidos, um deles sendo aquele que recebera a chave de Afonso.

- Estupore! – O feitiço que saiu da varinha do bandido veio de encontro de Ron que, atirando-se no chão, esquivara-se. O lampejo de luz atravessou o corredor e acertou ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy que, parado diante da escada, olhava assustado. O loiro rolou escada abaixo, mas Ron não pode fazer nada.

- Incarcerus! – Do chão, o ruivo lançou cordas negras de sua varinha, enlaçando o outro homem perto da porta.

- Avada Kedavra! – A maldição da morte foi lançada pelo homem que acertara Draco há segundos, felizmente o feitiço acertou a porta aberta do quarto por onde os aurores haviam saído.

Gorducha e Ronald lançaram mais feitiços, mas foi o feitiço estuporante de Winehouse, bem no estomago do único bandido que ainda resistia, que o derrubou no chão.

Enfim, haviam conseguido.

Ron ordenou que Wadington e Winehouse prendessem devidamente os três bandidos e saiu correndo pelo corredor, atingindo a escada e encontrando o corpo pálido de um Draco desacordado.

Pegou-o no colo, como num reflexo de seu treinamento, sem se importar com o que já havia acontecido entre os dois. Naquelas horas de desespero, Ron conseguia identificar-se. Era seu trabalho, sua vida.

* * *

McCraker e os outros aurores já haviam levado os bandidos para Azkaban, apreendido as mercadorias e o dinheiro vindo do tráfico. Gorducha gesticulava e contava animadamente a batalha no corredor do Cabeça de Javali para seus colegas aurores, enquanto todos tomavam cerveja amanteigada no bar.

Não demorou muito, todos foram para suas casas descansarem, levando consigo as congratulações de McCraker, bem como sua admiração, um bom aumento, uns goles de álcool e quilos e quilos de alívio. A sensação maravilhosa de missão cumprida, literalmente.

O loiro estava no chuveiro de seu quarto. Ron despediu-se de todos que aparatavam um por um, dizendo que iria pegar algumas coisas que deixara no quarto e logo iria também.

Adentrou no banheiro. A idéia que repassara meticulosamente nas últimas horas, depois de sentir-se seguro novamente, salvando vidas, com Draco em seu colo, parecia cada vez mais plausível e fácil de encarar. Por isso, abriu o boxe e abraçou Malfoy pelas costas.

- Mas que diabos... ? – Draco começou furioso, tentando desvencilhar-se.

- Calma, Malfoy. – Ron disse segurando-o fortemente. – Me escute, ao menos uma vez. Nunca imaginei isso acontecendo comigo. Você não tem noção de como anda minha vida, toda minha confusão e... E um vazio insuportável que...

- O problema é seu, imbecil. Me solte ou... – Draco mostrou-se impaciente. O chuveiro continuava ligado, molhando o corpo magro do loiro e encharcando as vestes de Ron.

- Draco, você é a resposta. Apenas me deixe aqui... Deixe-me... Deixe-me te abraçar e... E sentir que meus pecados me libertam...

- Ronald...

Silêncio. Apenas o ruído do chuveiro ecoava nas paredes de lajota branca.

O ruivo encostou seu rosto na lateral do pescoço do outro e ali ficou, logo diminuiu a pressão de seus braços e pode sentir os dedos longos do loiro fecharem-se com ternura sob seu antebraço cruzado sobre o peito dele.

- Me desculpe por ter sido tão... Insensível e... – O ruivo sussurrou.

- Weasley eu tenho tanta raiva de mim mesmo. Eu quero te chamar de idiota, de um imbecil ruivo inútil e... E eu não consigo, você... você é uma maldição. – Draco empurrou-o longe, desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se numa toalha.

- Você é quase uma necessidade básica, eu preciso que... Eu necessito que você fique comigo, que...

- Qual é, Ronald? Você não precisa fazer todo esse drama pra trepar. Aliás, onde está sua mulher? – Draco encarou-o rapidamente, os olhos cinzas faiscando.

- Está em casa, me esperando pra gente acertar a separação. – Foi a vez do ruivo penetrar nos olhos do outro. – E eu te amo, cara.

- Olha, não tente se enganar, Weasley. É pior pra você, nós dois sabemos que...

- Eu vivi toda minha vida pensando na opinião dos outros e, mesmo depois de me livrar disso criando minha própria família, me sinto como se nunca tivesse comandado e decidido nada da minha própria vida! – Ron explodiu, os cabelos ruivos molhados colados na face branca. – Você sempre pensou em você, Malfoy, não sabe do que estou falando. Mas é acima de tudo, um vazio, um frio solitário. Só você me fez ver o quanto minha vida pode ser emocionante se eu... Se eu puder decidir por mim mesmo. E eu quero você!

- Isso é loucura, você... – Draco permaneceu estupefato.

- Olha, façamos o seguinte. Eu vou pra casa arrumar minhas coisas e te encontro na estação de trem. Podemos ir para alguma cidade do interior e ficar em algum hotel por alguns dias, Depois pensamos no que fazer.

- Ronald, pare com isso! Acorda! Isso não vai dar certo! – Draco virou-lhe as costas, ainda enrolado na toalha. – Você não vai largar do seu emprego e...

- Não preciso largar, podemos morar aqui por perto, viveremos bem só com meu salário e...

- Você não vai largar da sua mulher! E sua família? Potter? Já imaginou Potter nos vendo juntos? – Soltou uma gargalhada maquiavélica e encarou Ron tristonho. – E além de tudo, eu não quero! Não quero fugir e viver com você, Weasel.

- Repita isso. – Ron agarrou seus braços e obrigou-o a olhar em seus olhos muito de perto. – Na minha cara.

- Eu... Eu... – Draco olhou-o por alguns instantes antes de virar a cara para longe. Sabia o que devia fazer, balançara muito entre fazer aquilo e não fazer, dizer ou não dizer. No fundo era tentador, mas não arriscaria sua vida, estava boa demais para se atirar de peito assim, em um caminho desconhecido. Respirou fundo. – Vá se ferrar, seu idiota!

- Eu te amo, seu filho-da-mãe. – Ron beijou-o com toda ternura que conseguia reunir, sem violência ou pressão exagerada, era apenas carinho. E Draco sentiu as pernas amolecerem.

- As cinco da manhã, na estação de trem! – Gritou enquanto saia correndo do quarto. Os dois ostentavam sorrisos, mas era somente Malfoy que carregava uma certa culpa nas costas, era Malfoy que decidiria o destino dos dois, era Malfoy o pecado frio e arrogante que transformara e ainda transformaria para sempre a vida do ruivo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: **oookey, ron e draco estão loucos pra decidir de uma vez essa histórinha fria deles, por isso mandaram dizer que só chegam com o desfecho da fic, ou seja, o último cap, se tiver reviews :D

e vcs conheceram meus thuthucucos ;D awn, eu gosto taaanto desses meus P.O.s aurores xD ainda sai alguma fic com eles, pó contá!

see yah!

P.s.: o fim tá chegando. é sério.


	6. A Message

_My song is love  
Love to the loveless shown  
And it goes up  
You don't have to be alone_

_Your heavy heart  
Is made of stone  
And it's so hard to see clearly  
You don't have to be on your own  
You don't have to be on your own_

_And i'm not gonna take it back  
And i'm not gonna say i don't mean that  
You're the target that i'm aiming at  
And i get that message home_

_And i'm not gonna stand and wait  
Not gonna leave it until it's much too late  
On a platform i'm gonna stand and say  
That i'm nothing on my own  
And i love you, please come home  
_

_(Minha canção é amor  
Amor para aqueles que não tem amor para mostrar  
E assim as coisas vão  
Você não precisa ficar só_

_Seu coração é duro  
É feito de pedra  
E é muito difícil enxergá-lo  
Você não precisa ficar por conta própria  
Você não precisa ficar por conta própria_

_E eu não vou cobrar  
Nem dizer quer que você entendeu errado  
Você é o alvo em que eu estou mirando  
Eu recebi aquela mensagem_

_E eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar  
Não vou deixar isso, até que seja tarde de mais  
Em uma plataforma eu vou ficar e dizer  
"Eu não sou nada sozinho"  
E "eu amo você, por favor venha para casa")_

**VI. A Message  
**

O ruivo arrumou uma pequena mala sem fazer muito barulho. Hermione parecia dormir tranqüila. Foi até a cozinha, tomou um longo gole de água. Pensou em falar com sua noiva, tentar conversar novamente mas lembranças da última briga fizeram-no tirar a idéia da cabeça. Decidiu-se então fazer um bilhete, simples, uma mensagem de despedida, deixando bem claro que voltaria para buscar o resto de suas coisas e acertar a separação.

Parecia ser o gesto mais frio possível contra Hermione, mas era necessário. Pelo menos naquela hora, pareceu sensato.

Deu uma última olhada na casa antes de aparatar na entrada de Hogsmeade.

Correu pelas estradinhas da cidade até a plataforma de trem do outro lado do vilarejo, dando uma olhada rápida para o Cabeça de Javali no topo de uma colina próxima. Correu o mais rápido que pode, enquanto conferia seu relógio marcando cinco e dez da manhã.

Entrou na plataforma, passou pelos pilares, foi até a área de embarque, atento a qualquer movimento, será que Draco atrasaria-se também?

E a confirmação viera quando seu relógio apitou cinco e meia, cinco e quarenta e cinco, e nenhum sinal do loiro. Foi então que percebeu, Draco não viria. E antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer motivo para o desencontro, algo chamou-lhe a atenção.

Em cima de um banco ao longe, jazia um objeto que a minutos atrás não se encontrava ali. Uma garrafa de vinho. Um garrafa de vinho com as inscrições: _Pecatus, safra de 1888._

Quando os dedos de Weasley entraram em contato com a garrafa, fora como se a mesma lhe passasse um choque imenso, trazendo-lhe memórias numa força incontrolável.

E o ruivo caiu de joelhos perto em frente ao banco. Então fora aquilo que sobrara, uma garrafa, um "pecatus" e memórias? E num último suspiro de tristeza, Ron levantou a garrafa e descobriu um bilhete embaixo da mesma. Em letras finas e belas, que Ron logo reconheceu serem de Malfoy, a seguinte inscrição:

_Mantenha sempre as mãos abertas. Foi um prazer._

Lembrou-se que mãos abertas significava honestidade.

E, da mesma forma que recebera o choque de memórias, com a cabeça girando com os últimos acontecimentos cheios de ação, dor e nervosismo, Ron resolveu ser honesto consigo mesmo.

E foi aí que pode admitir que sempre tomou conta de sua vida, o problema era que não tinha atitude o suficiente para poder mostrar isso para os outros. Não conseguia peitar a vida de frente. E acabava se fechando em si mesmo, fazendo-se de vítima, como se os outros fossem culpados por ele não saber controlar seus caminhos.

Não tinha noção de sua própria capacidade, não tinha noção de sua influência na vida dos outros e por isso, acabava machucando a si mesmo inventando mil desculpas menos se assumindo fraco as vezes. A coisa mais normal em um ser humano: fraqueza.

E percebeu que nunca existira vazio, ele precisava era de uma certeza de que a vida maravilhosa que tinha era real. E achara a certeza quando estragou tudo, quando embrenhou-se por caminhos erroneamente diferentes.

Levantou-se do chão, pegou o bilhete, abriu a garrafa e colocou-o dentro do vinho, lacrou-a novamente e deu uma última olhada na plataforma antes de aparatar.

* * *

Estava na beira de um precipício próximo do vilarejo, já havia estado naquele lugar antes em treinamento com os aurores. Olhou para o precipício sem fim, estendeu o braço para frente e largou a garrafa.

Pecados eram tentadores, obviamente, ou não seriam pecados. Ron não se arrependera do que fizera com Draco. O pecado foi a chave para descobrir o quanto estava errado sobre sua vida, o quanto precisava recompor-se e ir em frente, admitindo falhas, sendo ele mesmo e honrando o que conquistara. Conseguira penetrar num coração gélido, conseguira enfrentar o frio com calor humano, conseguira pisar em uma ilha, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos. Os pecados continuariam rondando seus desejos, mas eles eram sempre iguais, Ron podia viver bem sem eles.

E a garrafa irrompeu pelo vale escuro.

Enfim, pode assumir seu destino de uma vez por todas. Ronald Weasley, um auror, um medroso em todas as horas e um herói ao mesmo tempo, um noivo por vezes ausente e um ruivo maravilhoso.

Sabia que ela estava esperando-o. O amor da sua vida.

* * *

Draco arrumou suas malas pensando no ruivo. Ele ficaria bem, tinha certeza. Evitara olhar para a figura solitária na plataforma quando pousou silenciosamente o bilhete sobre o banco e a garrafa por cima, saindo sorrateiramente.

O fato era que aquele caso balançara bastante com Malfoy, fizera-o pensar um pouco na sua vida e talvez... Não estivesse tão ruim assim. Alguém o amava, ou pelo menos assim o pensava. Finalmente! Riu de si mesmo.

A feira de vinhos trouxas na Itália era seu destino. Claro que não encontraria-se com o ruivo, mas deixou-o com esperanças mesmo assim. O bilhete o faria repensar melhor também, tinha certeza que Ron acharia a resposta para suas crises logo, logo. E Draco seguiria sua vida, só e completo, segundo ele, mesmo não o sendo, pelo menos amava a _si _próprio.

Mas o destino reservou muito mais para ele do que Draco esperava.

Dias depois, enquanto degustava um vinho antigo, em um dos estandes da feira, algo o chamou a atenção do outro lado da prateleira. Conseguia apenas avistar os quadris balançando levemente, e uma pontada eclodiu em seu peito.

Caminhou pelo corredor e, contornando a prateleira, viu um homem de costas, um corpo lindo e... familiar. Aproximou-se, fingindo interessar-se por algum vinho da prateleira próxima ao rapaz. Ele tinha um perfume estonteante.

- Aconselho o rosé dessa safra. – O homem virou-se, ficando frente a frente com o loiro. Draco quase caiu para trás. – Algum problema?

Draco continuou estático sem dizer palavra antes de sussurrar.

- Nenhum.

- Ótimo, creio que você vai gostar bastante desse rosé, combina com você. - E entregou uma garrafa a um loiro ainda estupefato. - É muito sofisticado, trasvasado impecavelmente e produzido com a mais nobre uva italiana.

- Erm... Ronald? - Draco engoliu em seco e encarou o moreno de olhos claros, lindo, que lhe atendera.

- Não, meu nome é Holloway, Josh Holloway. - O moreno piscou e abriu um sorriso encantador.

- É. - Draco disse abrindo um sorriso também. - Imaginei. - E seus olhares se iluminavam enquanto brincavam um com o outro, fixamente.

E Malfoy ficou pensando que talvez uma lista deveria ser esquecida. Depois de ter sentido o peito bater mais forte com Ron, estava na hora de providenciar um pouco mais de calor, dessa vez para seu coração. E pela _primeira vez_ na vida, sentiu-se completo.

* * *

O ruivo enlaçou-se na noiva deitada na cama, permanecia abraçado a suas costas, ainda gelado por causa das roupas molhadas, mesmo tendo secado-a vários minutos atrás. Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã iluminavam o quarto.

- Desculpa. - Disse Ron.

- Desculpe-me. - Disse Hermione sonolenta, ainda de olhos fechados.

E nenhum dos dois sentiu-se mal por passar por cima do orgulho, muito pelo contrário, sentiram-se... Honestos.

E, com um movimento simples e terno, Ron achou uma resposta que já não procurava mais, mas havia buscado muito nos últimos dias.

O por quê de Hermione estar tão afetada e nervosa. Mesmo com toda confusão entre os dois, Hermione, que era sempre calma, estava explosiva e á flor da pele.

Então, os dedos delicados enlaçaram-se por cima da mão do noivo e, levando-a para baixo das cobertas, pousou-a sobre seu baixo ventre. Ron pode sentir mais uma vida pulsando e tomou conciência, apesar de ainda não conhecê-la, que era fruto de um amor incondicional. E pode se redescobrir.

Não tinham espaço para vazio, nunca tiveram.

_My song is love, is love unknown  
And i've got to get that message home_

_(Minha canção é amor, amor desconhecido.  
E eu vou levar essa mensagem para casa)_

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** and the end. obrigado á todos os reviews, de coração. estou tão contente que a fic tenha agradado :D fiquei um tmepo inseguro em relação á ela, e tenho que confessar que agora estou mais ainda x.x mas tudo bem, seus reviews são luminosos e me deixam totalmente inspirado para mais projetos, por isso, como diz a Britchen: gimme more, gimme, gimme more.

é tão bom ver que as coisas dão certo no fim x.x esse fim foi inspirado pelo filme Um Beijo Á Mais. que eu recomendo pra todo mundo, pq além d etudo, ele tem trilha sonora do COldplay.

obrigado MAndy, minha beta/amiga/guarda-costas/mãe/whiska sachê preferida. obrigado principlamente á Lelyinthesky por... por... por nascer! e merecer essa fic! e por ter uam visão de pós-guerra iluminada, e por ter angsts perfeitosos, e por em incentivar e... thanks lely. beijo.

essa fic está participando do III CHall da Irmandade Slasher, no fórum Grimmauld PLace. please, torçam por mim.

obrigado a todos e bye o/


End file.
